Bellatrix prisionera de un mortifago
by mairesnape
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange es secuestrada por Severus Snape y descubre que él trabaja para la orden del fenix traicionando a lord voldemort, ¿Que hará Bella al respecto? ¿Cambiara de actitud? Habrá muchas cambios de actitud en algunos de los personajes de esta historia, cambios que dejaran anonadados a mas de uno
1. Chapter 1

**Eran los tiempos de la segunda guerra en el mundo mágico, Harry Potter y sus amigos estaban buscando los Horocruxes para destruirlos y Lord Voldemort y sus mortífago hacían de las suyas asesinando a mestizos y Muggles, Severus Snape era un aliado de Dumbledore, sin embargo tenía que fingir que estaba de lado del "señor tenebroso" para poder sacarle información y así proteger a Harry, pero por supuesto, él no lo sabía, para Harry su profesor seguía siendo el mismo cruel y despiadado mortífago de siempre.**

**Aquella tarde, en la mansión de los Malfoy se estaba fraguando un macabro plan, todos los mortífago se encontraban sentados en torno a una gran mesa y en la cabecera estaba "El Señor Tenebroso" junto a su inseparable amiga rastrera "Nagini". En su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa y sus ojos se paseaban alrededor de los presentes, en aquel instante reinaba el silencio en la estancia. **

**Los Malfoy, pese a pertenecer a ese malvado círculo social, en el fondo estaban arrepentidos pero no se atrevían a decir una sola palabra al respecto, pues su temor hacia "Lord Voldemort" era enorme, así que continuaron prestando su casa para tales ocasiones, y actuaban como si nada les perturbara, pero la verdad es que la sola presencia de su señor les helaba la sangre y hacia que temblaran como una hoja, Lucius afirmaba sus manos fuertemente a su bastón para que nadie notase su nerviosismo**

**Narcisa jugueteaba con su cabello y Draco tamborileaba la mesa con los dedos y silbaba "Despreocupadamente". De pronto, la fría voz de Voldemort inundó la sala.**

**- Muy pronto tendré el placer de ver el cadáver de ese maldito mocoso – Dijo con una macabra sonrisa que hizo estremecer a los Malfoy en sus asientos **

**Al escuchar esto, Snape sintió mucha rabia y algo de temor por dentro, sentimientos que, desde luego tenía que disimular y Bellatrix Lestrange soltó una sonora carcajada**

**- Lo siento señor – Se excusó ella recuperando el aliento – Es que no puedo evitar imaginar ese momento**

**- Necesito – Siguió Voldemort - Que vayan a Hogwarts y me traigan al muchacho.**

**Voldemort se levantó de su asiento y ahora se paseaba por toda la estancia mientras hablaba.**

**- Desde luego, él no va a estar solo y tratarán de protegerlo, por eso debo enviar a los mejores para esa misión, pero les advierto solo una cosa –Expresó con ojos llameantes y señalando a todos con su varita – Pueden herirlo si quieren, infringirle dolor, divertirse un poco con él si así lo desean pero no lo maten, es mío y solo yo tengo ese derecho**

**Todos estaban impacientes, esperaban con ansias escuchar sus nombres para llevar a cabo esa misión, bueno, todos excepto los Malfoy.**

**- Lo he pensado muy bien y creo que no pude haber escogido mejor, pues las personas que tengo en mente conocen a Hogwarts como la palma de su mano ya que cierta vez estudiaron allí y algunos todavía permanecen.**

**El silencio reinó de nuevo y Draco y sus padres tragaron saliva, al tiempo que se tomaban de las manos e intercambiaban miradas nerviosas.**

**Rodolphus Lestrange que estaba meditando muy bien la situación, tenía una duda, así que alzó su mano y decidió preguntar**

**- Disculpe Señor, pero ¿Cómo se supone que entraremos allí? Severus nos dijo que ahora hay más protección que nunca y que ese viejo latoso de Dumbledore ha puesto hasta dragones y otras bestias para custodiar las entradas, cada puerta del castillo está celosamente vigilada **

**Bella puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza y Voldemort lo miró y soltó una débil risa**

**- Mi querido Lestrange – Espetó colocando un mano en su hombro – Tú mismo lo has dicho, cada puerta está custodiada pero por la parte de adentro no hay tanta seguridad ¿o si Severus?**

**- No – Dijo Severus con su acostumbrado tono de voz pausado – No tiene por qué haber tanta seguridad allí adentro ya que todos piensan que su ejército, señor, tratará de entrar y nadie sospecha que ya uno de nosotros está adentro, que convive con ellos y hasta les enseña a realizar pociones.**

**Todos rieron al unísono y Voldemort ahora se ubicó al lado de Snape**

**- ¡Bravo! – Exclamó mientras aplaudía – Te felicito Severus porque realmente has hecho una brillante actuación durante todos estos años, vamos, démosle un aplauso – Exhortó mientras todos le obedecían con amplias sonrisas en el rostro**

**- La verdad – Continuó – Es que sin duda has hecho un excelente trabajo, ni siquiera Dumbledore sospecha de ti y por eso te tiene a su lado – Luego se giró hacia Rodolphus – Volviendo al tema mi querido amigo, hay una manera de llegar hasta el interior del castillo sin pasar por las puertas **

**- ¡Vaya! – Exclamó Rodolphus - ¿Y cómo se puede lograr eso?**

**- Existe un armario – Explicó Voldemort – Que está en el castillo, justo en la sala de menesteres, dicho armario posee un gemelo que se encuentra en la tienda "Borgin y Burkes" en el callejón "Knockturn" si una persona se mete en ese armario y otro hechicero realiza el hechizo "Armonia Necterepasus" desde afuera, la otra persona inmediatamente saldrá por el armario que está en la sala de menesteres.**

**- ¡Sencillamente Brillante! – Expresó Rodolphus con cara de admiración**

**- Bien, ahora que ya he explicado el método solo me falta nombrar a los encargados de dicha misión **

**La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo y todos estaban a la expectativa mientras el "señor" permanecía callado, claramente para crear más tensión, más de pronto, él mismo rompió el hielo**

**- Los que tendrán el placer de traerme al mocoso serán: Rodolphus, Grayback, Bellatrix y tú mi querido Severus que estarás allá en Hogwarts para no levantar sospechas**

**Rodolphus y Grayback chocaron sus manos en señal de celebración y Bella sintió que la invadió una emoción enorme y que el corazón le latía con fuerza, así que se acercó a Voldemort y besó su mano**

**- Gracias mi Lord, le prometo que no le fallaré, le traeré al maldito sangre sucia aunque sea lo último que haga – Expresó con una sonrisa maligna **

**- De nada mi pequeña, pero no olvides que lo quiero vivo, puedes divertirte con él si quieres pero no lo lastimes demasiado, te lo digo porque a veces te excedes con tus victimas, y no es que me importe, pero te recuerdo que ésta no es cualquier victima**

**Bella asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a escuchar el resto de las disposiciones de Voldemort **

**- Muy bien, ahora solo falta revelar el nombre de la persona que tendrá la importante labor de realizar el hechizo del armario, obviamente debe ser una persona que pertenezca a Hogwarts para que pueda entrar allí sin problemas.**

**Todos miraron a Severus **

**- No – Dijo el "Señor Tenebroso" – No puedes ser tú Severus, te necesito para que distraigas a Dumbledore, ésta persona que tengo en mente no puede ser otra que Draco Malfoy **

**Draco abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a temblar compulsivamente, su padre tuvo que sostener sus manos para que nadie notara su nerviosismo. Narcisa también estaba nerviosa ya que ninguno de ellos quería verse involucrados en dicha labor**

**- Pe... Pero señor – Dijo Narcisa titubeando – no estoy segura que Draco… pueda ejecutar ese trabajo, él ni siquiera sabe realizar ese hechizo **

**Bella le lanzó una mirada furiosa y le dio en las costillas con el codo**

**- Pero Cissy, como se te ocurre cuestionar las disposiciones del señor, yo conozco muy bien ese hechizo, lo realicé muchas veces cuando era una adolescente y quería escapar de Hogwarts, así que yo misma me encargaré de adiestrar a mi sobrino – Enunció mientras le lanzaba un beso a Draco que continuaba temblando y ahora sudaba pese a las bajas temperaturas. **

**- ¡Ya ves! - Manifestó Voldemort enarcando una ceja – Ya todo está arreglado, tendrás a la mejor maestra – Dirigiéndose a Draco - supongo que no te negarás a acatar mis órdenes ¿verdad hijo? **

**- No, no se negará señor, le juro que no – Se apresuró a contestar Lucius lanzándole una mirada suplicante a su señor**

**- Quiero escucharlo a él – Espetó amenazante pero no hubo respuesta por parte del muchacho **

**- ¿Qué pasa Draco? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? – Inquirió "El señor" mientras se acercaba cada vez más**

**Lucius se acercó al oído de Draco **

**- Por favor hijo, respóndele, no prolongues esto todavía más, será muy sencillo.**

**Por fin Draco habló**

**- Si señor – Afirmó con un hilo de voz**

**- No pude escucharte muchacho – Expresó Voldemort – Dilo más fuerte para que todos te escuchen**

**- Lo haré señor, estoy dispuesto a cumplir con la misión que me fue encomendada**

**Lucius y Narcisa sintieron que el alma les regresó al cuerpo y Bella levantó triunfadoramente la nariz al tiempo que sonreía**

**- Excelente, Bella, mañana mismo empezarás con el entrenamiento, pues solo tenemos una semana para que empiecen las clases en Hogwarts, eso es todo por hoy, ah y Severus regresa al castillo y continua con tu excelente actuación**


	2. El secuestro

**Los días siguientes fueron muy duros para todos, Severus ya había puesto al tanto a Dumbledore y entonces estarían alerta para ese día, Rodolphus y Grayback estaban impacientes, querían que ese día llegara, al igual que Bella que había entrenado muy bien a su sobrino.**

**Por fin, el día tan esperado por todos llegó, Draco se encontraba muy nervioso en su clase de transformaciones, Pansy lo notó.**

**- ¿Qué te pasa cariño? – Dijo ella acariciándole el cabello**

**Él apartó su cabeza para evitar el contacto de la mano de la chica, se sentía además acosado por ella **

**- No me pasa nada Pansy, es solo que no puedo realizar este estúpido hechizo – Bufó agitando su varita contra un Hámster que se supone debía convertir en gato**

**- Lo está haciendo mal señor Malfoy - Dijo cariñosamente la profesora McGonagall – Recuerde que debe pronunciar muy bien las palabras **

**La campana de la hora de la cena sonó y todos se retiraron al gran comedor, en la mesa de Slytherin, Draco no probaba bocado, solo se dedicaba a mirar a Harry que lucía muy feliz conversando con Hermione, Neville y Ron. Aunque Harry fuera su enemigo desde el primer curso, y siempre se dedicó a gastarle bromas y a burlarse de él, nunca deseó su muerte, no quería ser él precisamente quien se encargara de traer a los que lo iban a llevar a su destrucción, y que además destruirían todo aquello que en ese momento estaban contemplando sus ojos grises, siempre había dicho que odiaba Hogwarts, y así fue en un principio, pero con el paso de los años llegó a quererlo con todo su corazón y no quería verlo destruido, pero por otro lado sabía que si desobedecía la orden de Voldemort, entonces estaría perdido, lo mataría o mataría a sus padres. En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Goyle que se acercó a él**

**- ¿Qué rayos haces Draco? ¿Estás enamorado de Potter? ¿Por qué lo miras tanto? – Inquirió riendo y señalando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor**

**- No seas estúpido Goyle, no estoy mirando a nadie en específico, y además – Espetó tomándolo por la corbata y atrayéndolo violentamente hacia él – Jamás en tu estúpida y miserable vida vuelvas a insinuarme tal cosa, o si no te va a pesar**

**Luego lo empujó y Goyle se llevó instintivamente las manos al cuello**

**- Tranquilo hombre, es solo una broma**

**Pero en ese momento Draco sintió un ligero dolor en el antebrazo, justo donde tenía su marca de mortífago, se acarició la zona y luego echó un vistazo a la mesa de los profesores, Snape lo miraba con aquellos ojos negros e inexpresivos, después hizo una seña con la cabeza y Draco comprendió que había llegado el momento. **

**Se levantó de la mesa muy lentamente y se encaminó hacia la sala de menesteres, para su sorpresa halló la puerta enseguida, luego echó un último vistazo para cerciorarse de que nadie lo siguiera y se metió en la habitación, buscó con la mirada el armario y no lo halló, después comenzó a pasearse por allí y encontró un gran bulto cubierto por una sábana blanca, lo descubrió y allí estaba el armario, tomó su varita y sintió que no podía hacerlo, se puso a llorar desesperadamente.**

**En el callejón Knockturn, se paseaban alegres Grayback, Rodolphus y Bellatrix, ésta última saltaba y canturreaba como una niña mientras los otros dos reían divertidos, cuando llegaron a "Borgin y Burkes" encontraron al viejo vendedor detrás del mostrador**

**- Buenos días señores ¿Qué desean comprar? – Los saludo con amabilidad**

**- Buenos días Borgin – Respondió Rodolphus – Esta vez no queremos comprar, solo queremos dar un pequeño paseo a través del armario**

**- Como en los viejos tiempos – Añadió Bella con un tono de voz meloso**

**El viejo Borgin sabía que esos tres planeaban algo pero no quiso interponerse, así que los dejó frente al armario y se adentró en la trastienda fingiendo que nunca los había visto.**

**- Muy bien, Bella, Grayback, - Dijo Rodolphus para llamar su atención – Creo que es momento de colocarnos nuestras mascaras**

**- ¡Bah! – Rezongó ella – Úsenlas ustedes si quieren, a mí no me gusta**

**Los tres abrieron las puertas del armario y se metieron en él ya que era lo suficientemente grande como para albergarlos. Del otro lado, en Hogwarts, Draco continuaba sollozando, pero de pronto sintió un dolor más agudo en su antebrazo y enseguida supo que los tres ya debían estar dentro del armario de la tienda.**

**- Bien Draco – Se dijo a sí mismo – Debe ser ahora o nunca**

**Así que el rubio se ubicó frente al guardarropa y comenzó a recitar el hechizo tres veces, sintiendo que las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, cuando terminó, secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su túnica y abrió las puertas, La primera en salir fue Bellatrix sonriendo maliciosamente y después la siguieron sus compañeros **

**- Hola cariño ¿Cómo estás? – Bellatrix saludó al rubio**

**- Estoy bien tía, gracias – Respondió Draco – Pero no sé exactamente donde se encuentra él en éste momento, porque el banquete en el gran comedor ya debe haber terminado**

**- Lo importante es que está aquí ¿o no? – Inquirió Bella **

**Él asintió con la cabeza **

**El banquete, efectivamente ya había terminado y Severus ya había conversado con Dumbledore acerca de donde sería el mejor lugar para resguardar a Harry, ambos estuvieron de acurdo en que debía ser el salón de pociones de las mazmorras, sabían que a esas horas, los mortífagos ya debían estar dentro del castillo, así que Dumbledore se fue hasta el pódium y se dirigió a los alumnos**

**- Muchachos, voy a ser honesto con ustedes, ya saben que no me gusta mentirles – Todos se volvieron a mirarlo atentamente, en su rostro había preocupación – Como todos saben "Lord Voldemort" está al acecho y ésta noche en especial siento, por alguna razón que estamos en peligro, así que necesito, HOY MAS QUE NUNCA, que se resguarden en sus salas comunes y por NADA del mundo salgan de allí hasta que yo se los ordene.**

**Todos los alumnos se miraban entre sí extrañados, pero sabían que si Dumbledore les estaba pidiendo aquello con tanta insistencia deberían obedecerle. En la mesa de Gryffindor Harry sentía un dolor agudo en su cicatriz y casi por instinto se colocó la mano sobre ella**

**- ¡Cielos! – Exclamó Ron con los ojos muy abiertos – Si te duele la cicatriz entonces es porque Dumbledore tiene razón, ésta noche en particular estamos en peligro.**

**-Es cierto – Expresó Hermione, pero dime ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?**

**- No… No lo sé - Titubeó Harry – Es decir, el dolor ya está pasando pero tengo una horrible sensación que no se me quita, al igual que Dumbledore, por alguna extraña razón, siento que algo va a pasar ésta noche. **

**- ¿Piensas que tal vez, el que... No debe... Ser nombrado puede venir esta noche? – Inquirió Ron preocupado**

**- No estoy seguro – Respondió Harry **

**- ¿Y no has tenido alguno de tus sueños? – Preguntó Hermione – Ellos siempre te revelan algo importante**

**Harry negó con la cabeza**

**- No, pero tengo un extraño presentimiento, siento que el mal se acerca **

**Ron retrocedió con cara de espanto**

**- ¡Vaya! – Ahora comienzas a parecerte a la profesora Trelawney (Adivinación) **

**Harry rió por primera vez en ese día **

**- No te preocupes Harry – Lo tranquilizó Hermione – Ron y yo no permitiremos que te hagan daño**

**- Gracias chicos – Dijo abrazándolos – Pero yo no temo por mí, sino por ustedes, por Hogwarts, por todos a los que amo, no quiero perderlos **

**Todos los alumnos ya se retiraban y Dumbledore y Snape se acercaron a los tres jóvenes que ahora estaban solos en la mesa de Gryffindor e interrumpieron su conversación **

**- ¿No escucharon lo que acabo de decir jovencitos? – Increpó Dumbledore con ojos acusadores – Necesito que se vayan a su sala común **

**- Lo sentimos señor – Se disculpó Hermione – Ya nos vamos – Miró a sus amigos y les hizo una seña con la cabeza – ¡Vamos chicos!**

**- No – interrumpió el director – Señorita Granger, usted y el señor Weasley pueden retirase pero Harry se irá con Severus **

**Los tres se miraron extrañados, no entendían porque Dumbledore había dispuesto eso si sabía que ellos no confiaban en Snape**

**- Por favor obedezcan y confíen en mí – Trató de tranquilizarlos el director **

**Hermione estuvo a punto de decirle que si confiaban en él ciegamente, pero no en Severus Snape ya que les había hecho la vida imposible, pero entonces Harry habló:**

**- No se preocupen por mí, váyanse, yo estaré bien, sé cuidarme – Soltó mirando directamente a Severus **

**Los chicos obedecieron, Dumbledore se retiró también y Severus tomó a Harry por la mano y lo condujo casi a rastras hacia afuera del comedor **

**- ¿A dónde me lleva? – Inquirió éste nervioso**

**- Cállate y camina Potter – Espetó Snape con frialdad **

**Draco y los mortifagos caminaban por los pasillos vacíos del castillo, el rubio sintió que no podría ser capaz de presenciar el secuestro de Harry así que quiso retirarse a su habitación **

**- Ya he cumplido con mi parte, así que me voy a ir a mi sala común **

**- ¿Y te vas a perder la diversión? – Preguntó Rodolphus **

**- Esas cosas no me divierten, además no me apetece ver como destruyen el castillo **

**- Pero ¿Quién habló de destruir el castillo? Solo queremos capturar al sangre sucia – Dijo Bella besándolo cariñosamente en la mejilla **

**El rubio se retiró mirando al suelo y Rodolphus intercambió una mirada con Grayback **

**- Ese chico es muy débil, puede terminar por arruinar la misión – Le comentó a Bellatrix**

**Ella le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación y expresó:**

**- No lo creo Rodolphus**

**- ¡Mmmm! No sé.**

**Draco ya se había ido y los tres mortifagos siguieron caminando y mirando a todos lados atentos a cualquier movimiento **

**- Bella ¿No has notado que los pasillos están demasiados vacíos? – Preguntó Rodolphus mientras pasaban por el gran comedor**

**- Es porque los mocosos ya se retiraron a sus salas comunes – Explicó ella mirando su reloj – Así que tendremos que ir a la de Gryffindor a buscar a esa peste **

**Snape arrastraba a Harry por las largas escaleras que conducían al salón de pociones y éste empezó a dudar aún más de su profesor mientras intentaba soltarse.**

**- ¿Se puede saber a dónde me lleva? – Inquirió nervioso**

**- Ya te dije que te calles, confía en mí **

**- Eso es imposible - Dijo Harry al tiempo que hurgaba en su túnica buscando su varita, pero Snape, mucho más astuto, ya lo había desarmado sin que él se diera cuenta, lo que incrementó aún más las sospechas del muchacho.**

**Ya habían llegado al salón de pociones y Snape intentó explicarle lo que estaba pasando, pero él estaba histérico, no confiaba en su profesor, sencillamente no podía hacerlo, le había hecho la vida imposible durante esos años y además, según supo, alguna vez había sido un mortifago. Al verse allí desarmado, en las mazmorras y frente a un "exmortifago" sintió que lo invadió un terror inmenso, él no quería morirse, no quería que el sacrificio de su madre hubiese sido en vano.**

**- DEJEME SALIR DE AQUÍ – Grito furioso - El profesor Dumbledore confió en usted**

**Arriba, los mortifagos se encontraban cerca de las largas escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras, cuando los agudos sentidos del olfato y del oído de Fenrir Grayback parecieron percibir algo, comenzó a olfatear una y otra vez mientras se dirigía escaleras abajo.**

**- ¿Y a este que le pasa? – Inquirió Rodolphus **

**- Sshhh – Lo hizo callar Bella – Parece que siente algo, Quédate aquí arriba y cúbrenos la espalda**

**Él asintió**

**Snape se acercó a Harry y lo tomó por la túnica**

**- Escúchame bien Potter, ¿tú crees que para mí es un placer estar aquí sirviéndote de niñera? Pues no, pero tengo que hacerlo, y a ti no te queda más remedio que confiar en mi **

**- Lo haría si al menos me regresa mi varita**

**- ¡Toma! – Dijo Snape con desdén mientras le lanzaba la varita a los pies**

**Grayback continuaba olfateando y gruñendo mientras era seguido por su compañera, Snape reconoció a lo lejos ese gruñido enseguida y comprendió que ni siquiera allí el muchacho estaba seguro.**

**- Harry, rápido escóndete allí – Dijo señalando una mesa cuyo mantel llegaba hasta el piso**

**Harry se quedó pasmado, pues su profesor lo había llamado por su nombre **

**- Que te escondas te dije – Repitió Snape furioso**

**Bella comprendió que Grayback estaba haciendo mucho ruido**

**- ¡Sube! – Le ordenó – Ve con Rodolphus, si él está aquí prefiero atraparlo yo solita – Dijo arrastrando las palabras con una sonrisa malvada**

**Grayback obedeció y Bella llegó al fin al salón de pociones, se encontró a Snape "preparando una poción" **

**- ¡Hola Severus! – Saludó con su acostumbrada voz melosa - ¿Qué haces?**

**- ¿No es obvio Bella? – Inquirió Sarcástico mientras revolvía un líquido en un caldero**

**- Ya veo, estás aquí jugando a la comidita mientras los demás nos damos el trabajo de buscar al maldito mocoso – Dijo en tono burlón **

**Harry se estremeció en su escondite **

**- Te recuerdo Bella, que mi trabajo era distraer a Dumbledore y ya lo hice **

**- Buen trabajo – Aprobó la chica **

**Sus ojos se pasearon por la estancia y entonces advirtió algo, el mantel de la mesa se movía y entonces se acercó hasta él y cuando estuvo a punto de levantar el mantel, Snape la tomó por el brazo**

**- Deja eso Bella, ya sabes que no me gusta que toquen mis cosas **

**- Déjame en paz Severus – Dijo mientras se zafaba y con un movimiento de su varita levantó el mantel.**

**Harry estaba pálido y ella comenzó a reír frenética**

**- ¡Aja! Te descubrí Potter, ven con la tía Bella – Dijo mientras le lanzaba un "imperio" que él esquivó por muy poco **

**Para su sorpresa y la de Harry, Severus desarmó a Bellatrix, la tomó por ambos brazos y la inmovilizó contra la pared.**

**- ¡CORRE Potter! – Le gritó **

**Harry obedeció y salió corriendo escaleras arriba al tiempo que Bellatrix trataba de liberarse de Severus**

**- ¡Suéltame maldita sea! ¿Qué haces? **

**- Protejo a Potter, eso hago – Dijo mientras la soltaba**

**Ella se acarició las muñecas **

**- ¿Que dices? Creo que no escuché bien ¿Dices que estás protegiendo a Potter? Es decir ERES UN MALDITO TRAIDOOOR – Gritó furiosa – Dame mi varita **

**Ella intentó arrebatársela pero le fue imposible, de modo que completamente histérica comenzó a intentar golpear a Severus, pero en ese momento se acordó de la daga que guardaba en el cinto, e intentó sacarla, pero Severus también se la arrebató**

**- YA VERÁS COMO LE ARRANCO LA PIEL A Potter FRENTE A TUS OJOS – Gritó colérica**

**Snape tomó un poco de la poción que estaba en el caldero, que resultó ser "filtro de muertos en vida" (un poderoso somnífero que tenía preparado previamente) y se la hizo beber a la fuerza a la iracunda mortífaga, la cual cayó desvanecida segundos después **

**Cuando Harry llegó arriba se encontró rodeado por Rodolphus y Grayback, pero justo en ese preciso momento llegó Dumbledore acompañado por un numeroso grupo de Aurores, la pareja de mortifagos se espantó al ver a aquella inmensa multitud de Aurores así que decidieron huir envueltos en su característico humo negro. Severus llegó arriba un momento después llevando a Bellatrix en sus brazos.**

**- ¿La mató? – Preguntó Harry sorprendido al verla inconsciente**

**- Solo le di filtro de muertos en vida, necesitaba calmarla de algún modo – Explicó Snape **

**- Buen trabajo Severus – Lo felicitó Dumbledore con una amplia sonrisa en los labios – Ahora entrégasela a los Aurores para que la lleven a Azkaban **

**- No – Espetó Severus – Yo mismo me encargaré de ella – Dijo al tiempo que se la llevaba delante de todos**

**Dumbledore miró a Harry y a los Aurores y les dijo:**

**- Demás está decirles que esto debe quedar en el más absoluto secreto, NADIE puede saber que el profesor Snape fue quien la capturó, pues como ya saben, él está encubierto en las líneas de Voldemort y por supuesto él consideraría esto como una afrenta ya no confiaría en Severus y ustedes saben que lo necesitamos allí **

**Harry lo comprendió todo y observó, ahora con ojos de admiración a su profesor que se perdía en los pasillos con su capa ondeando detrás de él **


	3. En la Hilandera

**Dumbledore se llevó a Harry hasta su despacho y le dijo que debido a lo que pasó, ahora debía permanecer en compañía de Aurores, a él por supuesto no le agradó la idea en absoluto, pero tuvo que aceptar aunque de mala gana, además, en el fondo sabía que tenía razón, de ésta manera se retiró a su sala común en compañía de Nynphadora Tonks y Remus Lupin.**

**Ahora sus "guardaespaldas personales". Cuando llegaron a la sala todos estaban durmiendo, excepto Ron y Hermione que estaban preocupados por su amigo, quedaron estupefactos cuando Harry les contó lo que había acabado de suceder en las mazmorras**

**- ¿Queee? No puedo creer lo que me cuentas, ¿En serio Snape hizo eso? – Preguntó Ron con los ojos desorbitados - Entonces realmente demostró que es leal **

**- Sí, bueno Dumbledore me explicó todo – Contestó Harry – Pero no deben revelarle esto a nadie, pues el profesor Snape pertenece a la línea de mortifagos de Voldemort solo para sacarle información, por eso pudieron rescatarme, si Voldemort descubre que él tiene a Bellatrix entonces no confiará más en él y los planes de Dumbledore se vendrían abajo**

**- ¿Y qué hizo él con Bellatrix? – Indagó Hermione estremeciéndose de tan solo pronunciar ese nombre**

**- No sé, solo vi que se la llevó con él, imagino que fuera de Hogwarts – Contestó el niño que vivió **

**- Supongo que estaba histérica ¿No es así? – Hermione se estremeció nuevamente – ¡Por Merlín! ¿Quién sabe qué hubiese pasado si ella hubiese logrado secuestrarte? Esa mujer es muy agresiva **

**Harry negó con la cabeza**

**- Bueno, en realidad estaba inconsciente en los brazos del profesor Snape, él le dio "Filtro de muertos en vida" **

**- ¡Wow! – Expresó Ron con asombro – Sí que lo admiro, es todo un héroe **

**En ese momento Lupin que estaba junto a ellos los interrumpió **

**- ¡Harry! – Dijo apartándolo del grupo – Recuerda lo que dijo Dumbledore, no debiste revelarles eso**

**Harry suspiró y le puso una mano en el hombro**

**- Lo sé profesor, pero es que a ellos no puedo mentirles, usted sabe que son de fiar, son mis mejores amigos y además siempre me han apoyado**

**Lupin asintió con la cabeza, sabía que Harry tenía razón, ésta vez se dirigió a los demás **

**- Bien muchachos, creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy, ahora deben ir a la cama. Yo subiré con ustedes, me toca dormir allí **

**Harry miró a sus amigos **

**- Ahora tengo guardaespaldas – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros**

**Tonks sonrió **

**- Tú eres el elegido, no podemos permitir que algo malo te pase cariño, además tranquilo, yo dormiré con las chicas así no se sentirán invadidos **

**- Ella tiene razón Harry, es mejor no correr riegos – Declaró Ron – Además, si te soy sincero ahora dormiré mucho más tranquilo si sé que un Auror de la talla de Remus Lupin está junto a nosotros**

**- Gracias por lo que me toca muchacho – Dijo Lupin dándole cariñosamente en las costillas con el codo**

**Draco tampoco podía dormir, no sabía lo que estaba pasando y la ansiedad se apoderaba de él con cada segundo que pasaba, de modo que no lo pensó más y salió disparado hacia arriba, fuera de su sala común, buscó con la mirada algún indicio de que hubiese pasado algo, se espantó cuando vio a un gran grupo de Aurores que comenzaban a dispersarse por todas partes, uno de ellos lo interrogó acerca de su permanencia allí (se suponía que debía estar en la cama) **

**- Bueno, yo solo quise saber que pasaba – Trató de excusarse – Me quedé preocupado con lo que nos dijo el profesor Dumbledore en el banquete **

**En ese instante sintió que algo le rozaba la pierna, bajó la mirada y pudo advertir a la Señora Norris que maullaba y ronroneaba, alzó la cabeza nuevamente y se encontró con la mirada fría y desafiante de Filch (El Celador)**

**- Deje de quitarle el tiempo a los Aurores y váyase a la cama señor Malfoy– Refunfuñó **

**- Escuché ruido y solo quiero saber ¿Qué pasó? Es todo **

**- Le diré lo que me contó el profesor Dumbledore, pues ni siquiera a mí me dejó salir de mi habitación, bloqueó la puerta con un hechizo y me dejó encerrado, él tenía razón con respecto a lo que dijo en el gran comedor – Comenzó a explicar Filch – Tres mortifagos ingresaron en el castillo, nadie se explica cómo lograron hacerlo – Expresó mientras se rascaba la cabeza y en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión de confusión – Querían a Harry Potter **

**- ¿Y se lo llevaron? – Lo interrumpió Draco ansioso – Bueno, en realidad no es que me importe, es simple curiosidad – Se apresuró a explicar su repentino interés por su peor enemigo **

**- Para su desgracia, señor Malfoy, ellos no lograron su cometido, Potter se encuentra en el castillo y en perfectas condiciones **

**Draco cerró los ojos, realmente se sintió aliviado con esas palabras, pero inmediatamente volvió a adoptar esa fría expresión en el rostro enarcando una ceja. Filch continuó con su relato.**

**- Dos de ellos se escaparon, eran dos hombres, se espantaron cuando vieron a los Aurores, la chica era Bellatrix Lestrange, ella no corrió con tanta suerte **

**Ahora Draco sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco nuevamente, pues Bellatrix era su tía después de todo y además, con seguridad "El señor tenebroso" se enojaría muchísimo cuando supiera lo sucedido **

**- ¿Qué pasó con ella? – Inquirió tratando de disimular su nerviosismo**

**- El profesor Dumbledore solo me dijo que se la llevaron **

**- ¿Pero quienes se la llevaron? ¿A dónde? **

**- No lo sé señor Malfoy, han de haber sido los Aurores ¿quién más? Ya era hora de que atraparan nuevamente a esa maniática, puede que sea su tía pero es una maniática – Filch hizo una pausa y luego volvió a reprenderlo – Ya basta de preguntas señor Malfoy, ya le dije que se vaya a su habitación si no quiere que lo lleve con el profesor Dumbledore y le resten puntos a su casa **

**Draco obedeció pero el corazón le latía con fuerza ¿Dónde podría estar Bellatrix en ese momento? **

**Severus se llevó a Bellatrix a su propia casa en la calle de la Hilandera**

**Pues no le convenía mantenerla cautiva en el colegio, y ni siquiera él mismo sabía porque no se la había entregado a los Aurores para que la arrestaran. **

**Ella aún estaba dormida, cuando él entró en la casa, se dirigió a su habitación y depositó con suavidad a Bellatrix sobre el lado derecho de la cama, posteriormente se dirigió a la puerta de entrada de la casa y realizó un hechizo "Protego" para que ella no pudiera escapar y otro hechizo aislador de sonido (Debía estar preparado para cuando ella despertara) después se dirigió nuevamente a la habitación y colocó las dos varitas (la suya y la de ella) dentro de la gaveta de la mesita de noche que tenía del lado izquierdo de la cama, tomó un sillón y se sentó frente a ella para contemplarla, él pensó que dormida no lucía para nada peligrosa, más bien parecía un ángel, mientras más la miraba, más cualidades le encontraba, la expresión de su rostro era placida, se veía tan frágil, tan inofensiva, ella era sencillamente hermosa, si tan solo no fura tan… tan… bueno, Bellatrix Lestrange, la psicópata mortífaga a la que todos temían por sus crueles actos.**

**Severus no supo porque, pero sentía un enorme deseo de besarla y sabía que solo podría hacerlo mientras ella estuviese en ese estado, así que se fue acercando sigilosamente a ella, pero en ese momento Bella comenzó a moverse y a quejarse, estrujaba sus ojos con el dorso de las manos, sin duda el efecto de la poción se estaba desvaneciendo. **

**Cuando abrió los ojos estaba muy confundida, recorrió con la vista el lugar mientras trataba de ordenar las ideas dentro de su mente, más cuando vio a Severus, lo recordó todo y comenzó a alterarse**

**- ¿Dónde estoy? – Le preguntó nerviosa **

**- En mi casa – Le respondió Snape con voz pausada**

**Bellatrix comenzó a impacientarse aún más **

**- ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios me trajiste aquí? – Inquirió con ojos furibundos**

**- Porque me dio la gana – Respondió mientras permanecía sentado plácidamente en aquel sillón, lo que le molestó aún más a ella, ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? Todo el mundo temblaba nada más con verla pasar o pronunciar su nombre, en cambio él parecía inmutable**

**- ERES UN MALDITO TRAIDOR Y VAS A PAGAR POR ESO - Gritó al tiempo que se le lanzaba encima tratando de ahorcarlo **

**Snape sujetó sus muñecas y ella le lanzaba patadas que no lograba atinarle**

**- ¡Qué bien! aquí tenemos a la mejor hechicera tratando de defenderse como una MUGGLE – Se burló Severus **

**El comentario la enfureció todavía más **

**- TE VOY A ARRANCAR LA PIEL, YA LO VERÁS – Gritaba – Cuando termine contigo NADIE TE VA A PODER RECONOCER **

**Él la obligó a sentarse en el sillón y cuando ella trató de levantarse, él la sentó nuevamente acercando amenazadoramente su rostro al de la colérica mujer, mirándola directamente a los ojos**

**- Será mejor que te calmes, si no quieres que te dé otra dosis de esa milagrosa poción **

**Ella sabía que él cumpliría su amenaza pero no quiso mostrarse temerosa, eso jamás, así que le sostuvo la mirada y comenzó a reír maliciosamente lo que provocó que a Severus se le erizaran los bellos de la piel, definitivamente no debía subestimarla, pero también continuó con aquella imperturbable expresión en el rostro, retrocedió lentamente y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación mientras hablaba.**

**- Vas a estar aquí el tiempo que yo decida, estás bajo mi cargo **

**Ella lo seguía con la mirada **

**- Deberías darte por bien servida, porque no te envié a esa pocilga de Azkaban **

**- ¿Y cuál es la diferencia entre Azkaban y esto? – Preguntó arrastrando las palabras **

**- Pues es todo lo que tienes querida, además después de haber estado en Azkaban cualquier lugar debe parecerte un palacio y mi casa no está nada mal**

**Lo mismo pensó Bella pero por supuesto no se lo dijo **

**- Ya verás lo que te va a hacer "El señor tenebroso" cuando se entere de lo que tú hiciste, no solo salvaste a ese asqueroso sangre sucia sino que también me secuestraste y además me quitaste mi varita – Bella enarcó ambas cejas y abandono ese tono de voz amenazante, sustituyéndolo por su acostumbrado tono meloso – ¡Pobrecito! ¿Tanto miedo me tienes Severus?**

**- No seas estúpida Bellatrix, yo puedo superarte en hechizos y tú lo sabes, es solo que no me voy a arriesgar a que te escapes.**

**Ella rezongó en el sillón **

**- Es muy tarde Bella, es hora de dormir - Dijo mientras se quitaba la túnica y los zapatos**

**Aun vistiendo la gabardina se acostó del lado izquierdo de la cama, ella lo contemplaba con el ceño fruncido**

**- ¿Y dónde diablos voy a dormir yo? **

**Él le dio unas ligeras palmadas al lado derecho de la cama**

**- Aquí – Dijo observándola **

**Ella se levantó de golpe **

**- ¿Queee? ¿Te has vuelto loco? – Espetó **

**- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo Bella? **

**Ella lanzó una risotada sarcástica **

**- Creo que el que tiene que sentir miedo es otro, yo solo siento asco de los traidores y prefiero dormir en un chiquero o en el sofá de la sala antes que a tu lado**

**- Pues como quieras – Espetó Snape al tiempo que con un movimiento de su mano lanzaba a Bella afuera de la habitación y cerraba la puerta en su nariz.**

**Ella se quedó con la boca abierta pero más tarde Comenzó a golpear la puerta con fuerza**

**- ¿Quién rayos te crees que eres? Abre la maldita puerta – Le ordenó **

**- ¡Tranquilízate Bella!, la puerta está encantada y no se abrirá a menos que lo hagas calmadamente, con dulzura – Dijo Severus en tono de burla. **

**Ella desistió, entonces miró hacia atrás y atravesó toda la sala hasta que llegó a la puerta principal y entonces pensó que tal vez podría escapar, pero cuando intentó tomar el pomo de la puerta éste le propinó una descarga eléctrica que la obligó a retroceder y a lanzar un grito, cuando Severus lo escuchó comprendió lo que había pasado **

**- Ya veo que trataste de escapar, pero supongo que no tratarás de hacerlo nuevamente, sencillamente es IM-PO-SI-BLE **

**Ella hizo pucheros mientras se acariciaba la mano lastimada y sin más remedió se dejó caer sobre el sofá, en ese momento la puerta de la habitación de Snape se abrió y él podía verla desde allí y ella también a él **

**- ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó ella con rabia**

**- Vigilarte – Respondió él – Debo evitar que intentes hacer otra estupidez como esa **

**Bella continuaba acariciándose la palma de la mano, enserio le dolía, él también advirtió esto y se sintió mal, quiso correr a su lado y besarle la mano pero no podía, tenía que continuar inmutable ante ella**

**- Tú eres el que debería dormir en éste incomodo sofá y yo en esa cama, soy una dama ¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme así?**

**- Te equivocas, tú no eres una dama, tú eres una salvaje, una psicópata…**

**- ¡CÁLLATE ESTUPIDO! – Lo interrumpió **

**- ¡Lo Ves! – Dijo Severus sonriendo **

**Bella pensó que él tenía una linda sonrisa pero enseguida se odió a si misma por pensar aquello, al cabo de unos minutos, Severus se quedó dormido y cuando Bella lo advirtió, vio su oportunidad, de modo que ingresó sigilosamente en la habitación y comenzó a buscar su varita, de vez en cuando le lanzaba una mirada furtiva a Snape que parecía estar profundamente dormido, hurgaba por aquí y por allá, buscó en un armario, luego en un baúl, después en un estante y nada, su varita no aparecía por ninguna parte, solo le faltaba hurgar dentro de la túnica de Snape que estaba sobre una percha, así lo hizo pero tampoco la encontró, estaba frustrada, ya se disponía a abandonar la búsqueda cuando de repente se dio cuenta de la mesita de noche que había junto a Snape, en el lado izquierdo de la cama, avanzó hacía ella con mucho cuidado pero tropezó con un libro que había en el piso y se cayó, el ruido lo despertó pero continuó fingiendo que estaba dormido, Bella se levantó del suelo, continuó avanzando con sigilo, pero cuando ya tenía su mano en la gaveta, Severus la tomó por la cintura y la pasó por encima de él para ubicarla al otro lado de la cama, ella trató de escapar, pero él le sujetó las muñecas presionándolas contra la cama y cargó su cuerpo sobre ella para inmovilizarla todavía más.**

**- ¡Suéltame maldito Quejicus! – Le ordenó mientras trataba de soltarse **

**- No – le respondió él – Te dije que no intentaras nada pero no me hiciste caso **

**- ¡Maldición! Quítate de encima, suéltame TE VOY A MATAAAR – Gritaba histérica **

**- Ya te dije que no**

**- CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ TE VOY A DESCUARTIZAR **

**- Deja tu ataque de esquizofrenia Bella, ya te pedí una vez que te calmaras y si no lo haces te voy a obligar a mi modo **

**Después de decir esto Severus se quedó callado, solo la contemplaba, le parecía tan hermosa cuando estaba enojada, tan irresistiblemente hermosa y sintió que nuevamente lo invadió aquel deseo de besar sus labios.**

**- HOY VAS A MORIR Severus Snape – Continuaba Gritando **

**- Te lo advertí - Dijo él**

**Y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a sus labios y la besó, ella abrió los ojos como platos, estaba sorprendida ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacer tal cosa? – Pensó, y Cuando reaccionó por fin trató de quitárselo de encima pero le fue imposible, por más que opuso resistencia Snape no parecía querer despegarse de sus labios, continuaba besándola pero ésta vez de forma más apasionada, y al cabo de un momento a ella no le pareció una sensación desagradable después de todo, de modo que terminó por rendirse y dejó de resistirse, él se separó al fin por falta de aire y ella comenzó a tratar de liberarse de nuevo **

**- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Inquirió con rabia y la respiración entrecortada**

**- No lo sé – Respondió sincero, solo sabía que se sentía feliz – Supongo que era la única forma de tranquilizarte **

**- Pues prefiero tragarme tu maldita poción – Espetó con frialdad – Ahora suéltame y quítate de encima, te prometo que no intentaré nada esta vez – Dijo tratando de negociar **

**- Así me gusta Bella, que estés más tranquila pero No, no me puedo confiar ésta vez, mejor intenta dormir – Le sugirió **

**- ¿Cómo crees que voy a poder dormir contigo aplastándome? Me cuesta respirar, Además ya te dije que no quiero dormir contigo **

**- Ese es tu problema **

**Ante la sorpresa de Bellatrix, Severus, sin soltarla, recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella y se dispuso a dormir tranquilamente, a ella no le quedó más remedio que intentarlo también, le era difícil ya que no podía moverse y el peso de Severus sobre ella le impedía respirar normalmente, sin embargo no le desagradaba del todo y a la final, los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos, él porque estaba exhausto y ella porque aún le quedaban vestigios de la poción somnífera en el estómago. **


	4. La confrontacion con Voldemort

**Ni Grayback, ni Rodolphus se atrevieron a regresar esa misma noche a la mansión de los Malfoy, de modo que se refugiaron en "El bosque prohibido" no querían enfrentarse a su señor, tenían que ensayar muy bien todo lo que tenían que decir si querían salir airosos de la situación, por nada del mundo pensaban revelar, que en realidad habían salido huyendo como ratas cobardes cuando vieron a los Aurores, abandonando a Bellatrix a su suerte, sabían que ella era la favorita del señor y por lo tanto su furia sería extrema al saber que la habían perdido, pero ¿Y si ella también había logrado escapar? ¿Y si ella le contaba a Voldemort que ellos la habían abandonado? Entonces estarían perdidos, no habían pensado en esa posibilidad**

**- ¿Dónde estará Bella? – Se preguntó Rodolphus**

**Grayback se encogió de hombros**

**- ¿De dónde habrían salido tantos Aurores? – Volvió a indagar, más bien hablando para sí mismo **

**- No sé, pero ese estúpido muchacho me dio muy mala espina, estaba muy nervioso y sobre todo ansioso por retirase a su sala común – Reflexionó ésta vez refiriéndose a Draco**

**A la mañana siguiente, Snape se despertó muy temprano, observó a Bella que estaba profundamente dormida, se acordó de la noche anterior y sintió un gozo en el corazón que lo hizo sonreír, pero esta sonrisa se desvaneció muy pronto cuando observó la palma de la mano de Bella, estaba bastante enrojecida, él se dio cuenta que se había hecho daño cuando intentó abrir la puerta y el hechizo la repelió, entonces se sintió culpable; de modo que se levantó y abrió la gaveta donde guardaba las varitas, tomo la suya y guardó la de Bellatrix en su gabardina, cuando tomó su mano, ella, aún dormida se quejó y entonces él comprendió que debía dolerle, de modo que comenzó a pasear su varita sobre la parte afectada mientras recitaba el hechizo "Vulnera Sanentur" que sirvió para curarla a la perfección, él sonrió satisfecho**

**- Listo, Ahora ya estás bien – Expresó después de besarla en los labios**

**La pareja de mortifagos comprendió que ya había llegado la hora de enfrentar a su señor, así que muertos de miedo se transformaron en un humo negro y abandonaron el bosque. **

**Al llegar a la enorme mansión Malfoy, respiraron profundamente y se adentraron en ella, la primera en recibirlos fue Narcisa, echa un mar de nervios, Lucius la seguía, ambos querían saber cómo había salido todo**

**- ¿Qué pasó Rodolphus? Cuéntanos – Preguntó la mujer desesperada **

**Rodolphus colocó la palma de la mano frente a ella para que dejara de hablar**

**- Solo contaré lo que pasó frente a él – Dijo **

**- ¿Y dónde está Potter? – Indagó Lucius mirando en todas direcciones para ver si lograba divisarlo **

**- Ya lo dije, solo hablaré frente al señor, ¿Dónde está? – Inquirió Rodolphus **

**Narcisa negó con la cabeza **

**- No ha llegado aún – Dijo preocupada**

**Cuando Bella despertó, nuevamente estaba confundida, preguntándose donde estaba hasta que lo recordó todo, Ella se acordó del beso de la noche anterior y rápidamente sacudió su cabeza para tratar de olvidarlo.**

**Advirtió que su mano ya no le dolía y supuso que Severus la había curado, al fin y al cabo había sido él el causante de aquella herida, también advirtió que estaba sola en la habitación, miró la mesita de noche y se apresuró a buscar en su interior pero obviamente no encontró nada, suspiró frustrada y lentamente comenzó a salir de la habitación, aparentemente estaba sola pero no quería arriesgarse, caminaba con sigilo atravesando la sala hasta que llegó al comedor, allí estaba Severus con la edición matutina de "El Profeta" desplegado frente a su rostro mientras bebía una taza de café, ella leyó uno de los titulares **

"**Mortifagos atacaron el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería en busca de Harry Potter" **

**Severus bajó el periódico y la miró **

**- ¿Cómo estás Bella? ¿Cómo dormiste anoche? – Saludó con una sonrisa sarcástica**

**Ella imitó el gesto**

**- Muy bien, maravillosamente - Contestó con ironía **

**Severus señaló su lugar en la mesa y descubrió un plato que contenía un par de tostadas **

**- Ahí está tu desayuno **

**- No lo quiero – Respondió ella con los brazos cruzados, desafiándolo con la mirada**

**- Pues yo si – Dijo Snape mientras mordía una de las tostadas **

**Ella tomó asiento frente a él **

**- ¿Dónde están Grayback y Rodolphus? ¿Qué hiciste con ellos sabandija? **

**- ¡AHH esos dos! ¿Cómo decirlo? Pues… Te abandonaron**

**Ella lo miró incrédula **

**- Si, se fueron aterrados cuando vieron a los Aurores que mi querido amigo Dumbledore había llamado**

**Bellatrix se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos**

**- No puedo creerlo, son un par de mal nacidos casi tan traidores como tú – Dijo temblando de ira al tiempo que sus ojos parecían lanzar llamas ardientes **

**Severus reconoció esa expresión **

**- Tranquila Bella – Dijo con suavidad **

**Bella le dio un puñetazo a la mesa y gruñía **

**- Cálmate, no te alteres, que luego me toca tranquilizarte **

**Ella aspiró profundamente por la nariz y exhaló lentamente por la boca, ya conocía los métodos poco convencionales que él utilizaba para tranquilizarla, y ella definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a recibir otra dosis de esa asquerosa poción ni mucho menos otro… otro beso – Ella, tamborileando la superficie de la mesa con sus dedos expresó: **

**- Ya, estoy calmada **

**Él se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a una encimera donde tenía la azucarera, le dio la espalda a Bella mientras endulzaba su café y ella aprovechó la ocasión para morder la tostada ya que, en realidad, se estaba muriendo de hambre **

**- ¡Qué bien! Ya veo que te volvió el apetito – Expresó sin siquiera haberse girado a mirarla**

**Ella dio un respingo en su asiento y colocó de nuevo la tostada en el plato, él se giró entonces **

**- No seas estúpida, come, y si no quieres hacerlo porque estás molesta por estar aquí, entonces te morirás de hambre porque aquí, te vas a que-dar – Arrastró estas últimas palabras **

**- Eso lo veremos ¡Maldito Quejicus! – Lo miró desafiante **

**- Pero ¿Quién es la que se queja ahora? – Preguntó él con ironía **

**- Lo hago porque quiero salir de aquí **

**- Pero no lo harás – Expresó Severus con firmeza, tomó un sorbo de café y continuó – Entiéndelo de una bendita vez, eres mí PRISIONERA, no saldrás de aquí a menos que yo quiera **

**Ella se levantó súbitamente de la mesa, pateó la silla con rabia y lo señaló amenazadoramente con su dedo índice **

**- Cuando el señor te encuentre te va a despellejar vivo **

**- ¡Ahh! casi lo olvidaba – Exclamó Snape chasqueando los dedos, debo reunirme ahora con "El Señor Tenebroso" hay que darle una explicación **

**Ella lo miró confundida ¿realmente acababa de escuchar eso? Es decir, ¿Él iba a encarar a "El Señor Tenebroso" después de lo que había pasado? **

**- Si, tal como lo escuchaste – Confirmó Severus - Debo ir a verlo y darle una explicación, A MI MODO por supuesto**

**- ¿Pe… Pero él no sabe qué...?**

**- No – La interrumpió – Por supuesto él no sabe que fui yo quien te capturó **

**- Pero Grayback y Rodolphus habrán de decírselo, ellos estaban… - En ese momento recordó que en las mazmorras solo estaban ella y Severus cuando él le dio la poción – No puede ser**

**El asintió **

**- Si, Bella mientras tú y yo estábamos en las mazmorras ese par de idiotas estaban arriba rodeados de Aurores y fue cuando huyeron, ninguno de los dos me vio allí y por lo tanto no saben que te tengo en mi poder**

**Bella se sintió perdida, cruzó los brazos y miró al piso, Severus supo que ella estaba preocupada **

**- Tranquila, yo volveré más tarde – Dijo acariciándole la mejilla **

**Ella le apartó la mano violentamente y él se dirigió a la sala, Bella lo siguió dispuesta una vez más a escapar, Severus sintió las pisadas detrás de él pero hizo caso omiso, abrió la puerta de la calle y cuando ella trató de salir también, él la apuntó con la varita**

**- Ni siquiera lo pienses – Le dijo, y se perdió en medio de un humo negro**

**En la mansión de los Malfoy, la espera se estaba haciendo insoportable hasta que de pronto, la oscura figura de Lord Voldemort y su inseparable amiga Nagini se fueron materializando frente a ellos, todos se apresuraron a reverenciarlo, pero él no tenía tiempo que gastar en formalidades así que fue directo al grano y formuló la pregunta que tanto temían **

**- ¿Dónde está Potter? Supongo que en alguno de los calabozos de la mansión ¿No es así? – Inquirió con su voz de serpiente**

**No hubo respuesta, todos permanecían allí mirando al suelo, sin siquiera atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos **

**- Me parece que no hablé lo suficientemente fuerte para que pudieran oír, mi querida Nagini – Dijo con ironía - ¿Qué tal si lo hago de nuevo?**

**- ¿DONDE ESTÁ POTTERRRR? – Gritó tan fuerte que el jarrón que adornaba la gran mesa del comedor se partió en mil pedazos**

**- No, Pu... Pudimos hacer nada Se... Señor, el lugar estaba repleto de Aurores – Contestó Rodolphus mirando al piso **

**- ¿Dónde está Severus? – Preguntó con impaciencia **

**- No ha llegado todavía Señor – Contestó Lucius **

**Voldemort se acercó a Rodolphus, le tomó la barbilla con la mano y lo obligó a mirarlo **

**- ¿Y dónde esta Bella? **

**- Ella había bajado a las mazmorras para atrapar a Potter y no quiso que la siguiéramos – Comenzó a relatar con la respiración entre cortada - Usted la conoce ella… Ella siempre quiere hacer los trabajos sola así que grey… Grayback y yo subimos nuevamente y allí estaban todos ellos, los Aurores, rodeando a ese viejo mal nacido de Dumbledore y entonces… **

**- ¿Bajaron a buscarla? – Preguntó con los ojos llameantes **

**- Nos abrían atrapado a todos, señor**

**- ¡Huyeron como ratas! – Espetó Voldemort lanzándole una bofetada a Rodolphus que lo hizo caer al suelo**

**- La dejaron allí a merced de esos bastardos **

**Grayback trató de levantarlo pero Voldemort los apuntó a ambos con su varita**

**- ¡Crucio! – Exclamó mirándoles con sus ojos llameantes**

**Lucius abrazó y trató de tranquilizar a Narcisa que no dejaba de temblar, en ese momento Severus ingresó en la habitación y todos le dirigieron la mirada, él comprendió lo que había pasado cuando vio a Rodolphus y Grayback en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor y a Lucius y Narcisa abrazados y pegados a la pared, Voldemort se dirigió a él **

**- Severus hijo, ¿Acaso tu si sabes dónde está Bellatrix?**

**Él actuó como si estuviese profundamente indignado**

**- No lo sé señor, éste par de ratas eran los que estaban con ella, luego me enteré que la habían abandonado cuando llegó Dumbledore con sus Aurores **

**- ¿Y no era tu trabajo mantener a Dumbledore ocupado? – Preguntó Nuevamente con su mirada de furia **

**- Si, lo admito, y yo estaba cumpliendo a cabalidad con mi trabajo, estaba hablando con él en su despacho, pero ya sabe usted que ese viejo zorro percibe muchas cosas que otros no pueden, le pregunté qué pasaba y el solo me respondió que creía que algo malo iba a suceder, se dirigió a la puerta y salió del despacho, presumo que fue allí cuando llamó a los Aurores, yo intenté abrir la puerta para seguirlo pero no pude abrirla, tenía un hechizo que ni yo mismo pude romper, cuando me dejó salir ya había ocurrido todo, dijo que me había encerrado porque no quería que interfiriera, supongo que no confía en mí como yo pensaba, él me dijo que habían capturado a Bellatrix y que los otros dos habían huido despavoridos, yo traté de averiguar su paradero pero solo me dijo que esa información la tenía el ministerio de magia**

** Voldemort parecía satisfecho con el relato de Snape, pues, después de todo, él y Bellatrix eran sus favoritos**

** - Entiendo – Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, lo que no logro entender es ¿Cómo rayos supo que iban a buscar a Potter? **

** En ese momento Rodolphus recordó el momento en que salieron del armario**

** - ¡Draco! – Exclamó todavía temblando por la sensación del hechizo**

** Narcisa y Lucius lo miraron al escuchar el nombre de su hijo**

** - Él estaba muy nervioso, se lo advertí a Bellatrix, le dije que ese chico terminaría por arruinar la misión, él no quería hacerlo señor, quizás fue él quien le avisó a Dumbledore, es un traidor**

** -¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! – Gritó Lucius amenazándolo con la varita**

** - ¿Por qué dices eso? – Inquirió Narcisa llorando sin cesar **

** - Porque es la verdad, usted mismo lo vio señor, Draco es débil, no quería obedecer sus órdenes **

** Voldemort recordó el día de la reunión, efectivamente Draco se había mostrado renuente a cumplir sus designios y estaba sumamente nervioso **

** - Puede que tengas razón – Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza – Será mejor que lo mande a traer**

** - No señor, por favor – Suplicó Lucius – Es mi hijo, él no se atrevería a traicionarlo**

** Severus no iba a permitir tal injusticia, así que se apresuró a hablar haciendo uso de una estrategia infalible**

** - Yo tampoco creo que haya sido él – Habló con solidez – Todos sabemos que usted y Potter tienen cierta conexión ¿No es así? quizás él haya tenido uno de esos sueños premonitorios donde fue advertido de lo que pasaría, y quizás se lo haya comentado a Dumbledore **

** Voldemort admitió que aquella hipótesis era considerable **

** - Eso también me parece razonable mi querido Severus – Dijo mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro – Así que no se preocupen – Dirigiéndose a los Malfoy – A su Draco no le va a pasar nada, ahora lo que más me interesa es averiguar el paradero de Bella y para eso cuento contigo Severus, trata de indagar más **

** Y después de decir esto se desvaneció frente a todos, Lucius le dio un puñetazo a Rodolphus y se disponía a seguirlo golpeándolo cuando Severus lo sostuvo fuertemente**

** - ¡Suéltame! - ¿Qué no escuchaste lo que este imbécil estaba insinuando? – Dijo tratando de soltarse **

**- ¡Ya basta! – Gritó Narcisa – Creo que ya es suficiente**

**Lucius se calmó y entonces Severus lo soltó pero continuaba mirando a Rodolphus como si quisiera matarlo tan solo con la mirada **

**- Ustedes dos – Refiriéndose a Rodolphus y Grayback - ¡Lárguense ahora mismo de mi casa! No quiero volver a verlos por aquí**

**Narcisa impulsivamente abrazó a Severus y éste se sorprendió al principio pero luego le correspondió el abrazo**

**- Gracias Severus – Dijo llorando, si no hubiese sido por ti, mi hijo estaría… - No podía terminar la frase, se horrorizaba nada más con imaginarlo**

**Narcisa se apartó de él para darle paso a Lucius que también lo abrazó**

**- De verdad muchas gracias, tú si demostraste ser un buen amigo**

**- De nada, no se preocupen yo solo dije lo que pensé – Contestó serio **

**Narcisa continuaba llorando, pero esta vez abrazando a su esposo**

**- Ahora lo que falta es saber ¿Dónde está Bellatrix? – Dijo entre sollozos – Yo sé que ella es tan irascible y a veces me asustaba su agresividad pero es mi hermana y yo la quiero, la quiero mucho, no soportaré verla de nuevo en Azkaban **

**Lucius la abrazaba con fuerza para transmitirle su confianza**

**- Tranquila querida, todo va a estar bien – Le dijo dándole un beso en la frente**

**Severus sintió pena por ella pero no podía revelarle la verdad o estaría perdido y con él los planes de destruir a Voldemort, sin embargo trató de tranquilizarla**

**- Lucius tiene razón, Todo va a estar bien además ya conoces a tu hermana, ella sabe cuidarse sola. Yo trataré de averiguar lo que pueda, mientras tanto cuidaré de Draco en Hogwarts cuando empiecen las clases nuevamente, después de este fin de semana**

**A los Malfoy se les iluminó la mirada**

**- Te lo agradecemos profundamente – Expresó Lucius sin soltar a su esposa**

**Severus se marchó complacido, había logrado engañar "Al Señor Tenebroso" **


	5. Continua el cautiverio

**En la casa de Severus, Bella después de devorar con avidez las tostadas y tomar su café, se sentó a Relajarse en un sillón en el despacho, estaba impaciente, quería salir de allí cuanto antes, pero no porque tuviese miedo de Severus pues él no parecía querer hacerle daño, más bien sentía miedo de lo que estaba comenzando a sentir por él desde la noche anterior, es decir, para ella Severus Snape no era más que un cero a la izquierda desde que estudiaban en Hogwarts cuando él era "Quejicus", el pobre tonto del que todos abusaban, y luego cuando éste creció y se hizo un mortifago no dejó de ser indiferente ante los ojos de ella, quizás por eso nunca advirtió las efímeras miradas que él le lanzaba cuando estaban en alguna reunión o en alguna misión, sin embargo ahora no podía dejar de pensar en él, aun cuando tan solo llevaba un día en esa casa, pero es que jamás había estado sola con él.**

**En ese momento, sumida en sus pensamientos comenzó a recordar aquel beso robado, ella nunca se lo habría esperado, por eso la sorprendió, recordó la intensidad de ese beso y se estremeció, pese a que opuso resistencia en verdad lo había… Bueno lo había ¿disfrutado? Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza para deshacerse del recuerdo**

**- Debo estar loca – Se dijo a sí misma – O quizás aún estoy drogada **

**En Hogwarts todos estaban en el gran comedor, se preparaban para degustar el almuerzo y Harry se encontraba reflexionando acerca de lo que había ocurrido la noche pasada, no podía creer que su odiado profesor de pociones lo hubiera salvado y además estuviese arriesgando su vida encubriéndose como mortifago para protegerlo, recordó la forma en que se enfrentó a Bellatrix con firmeza, esa mujer realmente lo asustaba, Hermione tenía razón si ella lo hubiese atrapado hubiese sido terrible para él.**

**- ¡Ya come Harry! – Lo exhortó Hermione en vista de que el chico no probaba bocado**

**- Es que todavía estoy en shock con lo de anoche – Comentó el niño que vivió**

**- ¡Vaya! Lo mismo nos pasa a Ron y A mi**

**En la mesa de Slytherin, Draco tampoco quería comer, continuaba muy preocupado por lo que había pasado no tenía ni idea del paradero de Bella y los rumores que se escuchaban por los pasillos era que los Aurores la tenían en su poder y posiblemente la abrían trasladado a la prisión de Azkaban.**

**Él sabía que ella era muy agresiva y voluble pero después de todo era su tía y había pasado momentos maravillosos a su lado, recordó cuando él era muy pequeño y ella lo perseguía por los jardines de la mansión Malfoy para atraparlo y hacerle cosquillas, por las noches, a veces, le leía historias y siempre lo acunaba en sus brazos, él conoció esa parte de Bellatrix que otros ignoraban. En ese momento una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y Pansy lo advirtió**

**- ¿Qué te sucede Draco? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? **

**Él como de costumbre rechazó su ayuda**

**- No Pansy, a mi nadie puede ayudarme – Dijo mientras se limpió los ojos con la manga de la túnica **

**Draco se dispuso a irse a la habitación a descansar, pues ese día era domingo, pero Dumbledore le cerró el paso **

**- Draco, tus padres te esperan en mi despacho, quieren hablar contigo – Le dijo con una voz dulce**

**- Gracias profesor Dumbledore **

**Draco daba grandes zancadas para llegar lo antes posible al despacho del director, en realidad necesitaba ver a sus padres, sobre todo en esos momentos en que se sentía tan mal no solo por la desaparición de Bellatrix, sino también por el rumbo tan sombrío que estaba tomando su vida, él nunca quiso ser un mortifago pero se vio en la necesidad de serlo solo por órdenes de Voldemort, sabía que si no cumplía con sus designios tanto él como su familia sufrirían las consecuencias. **

**Al fin llegó al despacho de Dumbledore y abrió las puertas; allí estaban sus padres que corrieron a abrazarlo tan pronto como lo vieron entrar, lloraron juntos y Narcisa no paraba de besarlo, querían que toda esa pesadilla terminara lo más pronto posible, ya no querían tener nada que ver con "El Señor Tenebroso" nunca más, más que nada anhelaban su LIBERTAD. **

**- Mi niño, creí que no te volvería a ver – Decía Narcisa con lágrimas en los ojos**

**- Tuvimos tanto miedo de perderte Draco – Agregó Lucius secando sus ojos **

**- Pero ¿Por qué? No es para tanto, es decir, muy a mi pesar cumplí con mi misión, no fue mi culpa que todo haya salido mal**

**- Es que ese malnacido de Rodolphus – Lucius hizo un gesto de impotencia con la mano – Él le insinuó al "Señor Tenebroso" que tú los habías delatado y por eso todo se fue a pique**

**Draco abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa **

**- ¿Y Porque dijo eso? **

**- Porque es un mal nacido – Respondió su padre – él estaba muy asustado por no haber cumplido con la misión, entonces quiso buscar una excusa para evadir su responsabilidad, dijo que tú estabas muy nervioso y que no querías presenciar el secuestro de Potter, y como el día de la reunión tú tenías la misma actitud; entonces "El Señor Tenebroso" comenzó a sospechar de ti **

**- Pe... Pero ¿Y qué dijo él Se… Señor Te... Tenebroso al escuchar eso? – Preguntó Draco sintiendo cada vez más miedo**

**- Se puso furioso, pero no te preocupes – Se apresuró a tranquilizarlo Narcisa – Severus le habló de la conexión que existe entre él y Potter a través de los sueños, le dijo que quizás así habían logrado enterarse de lo que iba a pasar, y entonces el señor pensó que él podía tener razón **

**- Así que ese idiota trató de culparme para tapar su inutilidad – Habló Draco – Ni siquiera le importó el hecho de que es mi tío político **

**- No, no le importó, deja que mi hermana se entere, bueno cuando aparezca – Dijo Narcisa con tristeza **

**- ¡Oh! ¿No han tenido noticias de ella? **

**Ambos negaron con la cabeza **

**En la casa de Snape Bella caminaba de un lugar a otro sin saber qué hacer, regresó al despacho y encontró un libro de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras que le pareció bastante bueno, de pronto la puerta de la casa se abrió y ella comprendió que su captor ya estaba de regreso, colocó el libro en su lugar y salió del despacho, Severus venía cargado con unos paquetes.**

**- ¿Cómo has estado Bella? – Saludó **

**- Al menos no he muerto de aburrimiento**

**Él puso los ojos en blanco y le extendió los paquetes a Bella **

**- ¡Toma! **

**- ¿Qué es esto? – Inquirió mirándolo extrañada **

**- De regreso hasta aquí pase por el callejón Diagon y te compré algo de ropa ya que como te dije antes, vas a estar aquí mucho tiempo – Se explicó – Tranquila que ya conozco tus gustos – La miró de arriba a abajo **

**Bella ignoró aquella mirada y se dispuso a revisar los paquetes para ver los vestidos, eran negros, muy parecidos a los que ella usaba, por lo tanto le encantaron; pero no se molestó en darle las gracias, revisó en otro paquete y había dos pares de zapatos de tacón no muy alto, también les encantó. **

**Severus la observaba maravillado, parecía una niña con juguete nuevo y aunque ella no le había agradecido el gesto, a leguas se notaba que estaba complacida. Ella revisó otro de los paquetes y entonces la expresión de su rostro cambió, no tenía el ceño fruncido, más bien se veía sorprendida; en aquella bolsa había un vestido de seda muy bonito de color rosa pálido, con un bello corsé que ajustaba la cintura, la falda estaba un poco armada por el tul que llevaba debajo y llegaba por debajo de las rodillas y junto con éste, en el paquete estaba también un par de sandalias plateadas, unos bellos pendientes y un lindo tocado del mismo color del vestido. Ella no sabía porque, pero aquel vestido también le gustó pero no iba a admitirlo por nada del mundo, pues se supone que ese tipo de atuendo no encajaba en sus gustos **

**- ¿Y esto? – Preguntó levantando una ceja **

**Severus esbozó una débil sonrisa **

**- No sé, es que no te imagino con algo así y me gustaría vértelo puesto **

**- Ni muerta – Soltó ella con una expresión de asco **

**Él se encogió de hombros y le lanzó una mirada de indiferencia **

**- Ese es tu problema si lo quieres usar o no **

**Bella tomó los otros vestidos y se fue al cuarto de baño **

**- De nada – Gritó Severus desde la sala**

**Ella se asomó por la puerta del baño**

**- Yo no te pedí que los compraras, en mi casa tengo muchos y si estuviese allí no tendría necesidad de…**

**- ¡AHH! Ya cállate Bella y disfruta tu estancia aquí.**

**Severus sonrió e inmediatamente después se escuchó un sonoro portazo en el baño y Bella molesta se dispuso a darse un baño de agua caliente, pues afuera estaba nevando mucho y hacia mucho frio.**

**Snape, valiéndose de magia, por supuesto preparó un suculento almuerzo para ambos y también chocolate caliente, cuando Bella salió del baño estaba ataviada con uno de los vestidos negros, para Severus se veía bellísima pero desde luego se reservó el comentario, destapó los dos platos y le señaló el suyo a Bella, el almuerzo consistía en milanesa de pollo con puré de papas y ensalada, olía y se veía deliciosa solo faltaba probarla.**

**- Siéntate y come, si quieres sino muérete de hambre **

**Ella decidió sentarse y comer, no tenía ganas de reñir, en ese momento el estómago le rugía de hambre, tomó los cubiertos y probó la milanesa, le pareció maravillosa, él también degustaba su comida, Bella además se moría de ganas de saber que pasó en la mansión Malfoy y que había dicho "El Señor Tenebroso" **

**- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué sucedió? – Inquirió deseosa de saber la respuesta **

**Él la miró con una ceja levantada en una expresión de indiferencia y le respondió con otra pregunta**

**- ¿Qué paso de qué? Explícate mejor **

**- Tú sabes a qué me refiero, no seas estúpido ¿Qué le dijiste al "Señor Tenebroso"? **

**- Solo le conté mi parte de la historia – Contestó con serenidad al tiempo que degustaba la ensalada**

**- ¿Qué le dijiste exactamente? – Indagó Bella nuevamente y comenzando a impacientarse **

**- ¡Cálmate! – le ordenó con voz firme – Si quieres oír la historia debes permanecer tranquila y no alterarte por nada del mundo **

**Ella no respondió y se dispuso a seguir comiendo haciendo un esfuerzo por conservar la calma pues no sabía cómo, pero hablar con él sin salirse de sus casillas era casi imposible, Snape estaba a punto de relatar la historia cuando lo pensó mejor, y antes de hacerlo le arrebató a Bellatrix su cuchillo y su tenedor**

**- ¡Qué rayos…!**

**- No quiero arriesgarme, es por mi seguridad – Expresó con solidez – Es mejor que estés totalmente desarmada**

**- ¿Cómo se supone que coma mi almuerzo?**

**- Usa la cucharilla **

**Ella miró el cubierto con malicia y lo amenazó**

**- Con esto también podría arrancarte los ojos si quisiera **

**- En ese caso… - Le arrebató también ese objeto – Tendrás que comer con las manos **

**- No lo puedo creer – Protestó Bella con rabia –Esto es insólito**

**Solo se dispuso a comerse la milanesa que era lo único que podía comer con las manos, se estaba muriendo de furia por dentro pero trató de sosegarse para escuchar el relato, pues se moría de curiosidad. Severus le contó todo lo que le había dicho a su señor, la manera en que lo persuadió para que él creyera que había realizado un buen trabajo y como Dumbledore lo había "encerrado" para impedir su intervención en el enfrentamiento con los mortifagos**

**- Eres un miserable - Le lanzó una mirada despectiva – Supongo que "el Señor" no te creyó**

**- Supones mal mi querida Bella, él creyó cada palabra que le dije**

**Ella respiró profundo**

**- ¿Y ese par de imbéciles? ¿A ellos como les fue?**

**- "El señor" los maldijo con un "Crucio" **

**Bella rió divertida**

**- Al menos algo que me levanta el ánimo, se lo merecen por traidores, aunque tu merecías un "Avadakedabra" y no lo recibiste – Dijo con su voz infantil **

**- Luego Rodolphus insinuó que había sido Draco quien informó a Dumbledore de nuestra presencia allí y por eso los Aurores llegaron – Severus continuó con el relato temiendo la reacción de Bellatrix **

**- ¿Queee? – preguntó ella dándole un manotón a su plato que lo hizo volar por el aire – ¿Tú dejaste que "el señor" dudara de Draco? Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien nos traicionó ¡Bastardo!**

**Ella estaba tan furiosa que se descontroló y comenzó a patear las sillas del comedor mientras gritaba**

**- ¡Eres un Maldito cobarde! Ahora Draco pagará las consecuencias por tu culpa, traidor **

**- ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que ese malnacido culpara a mi sobrino? – Gritó casi con lágrimas en los ojos, consciente de lo que podría hacerle Voldemort al pobre chico**

**- Bella cálmate, yo no… - Intentó explicar Severus pero la histeria de ella no le permitía continuar **

**La furia se apoderó de ella, pues en el fondo sentía miedo por su sobrino, de lo que pudo haberle pasado por culpa de la traición de Severus y la imprudencia de Rodolphus, no le importó estar desarmada, ella sentía que él debía pagar de alguna forma por lo que había hecho, así que se fue acercando amenazadoramente y ésta vez abofeteó a Severus tan fuertemente que lo hizo voltear el rostro.**

**Él lo giró de nuevo lentamente hacia ella que respiraba agitada y lo desafiaba con la mirada**

**Ella esperaba impaciente su respuesta o por lo menos su reacción, pero él permaneció callado mirándola, de modo que se impacientó **

**- ¿Por qué no me contestas? ¿Dejaste que el "Señor Tenebroso" creyera que Draco nos traicionó cuando fuiste tú el que lo hizo?**

**Snape reaccionó por fin, y lo hizo de una manera que ella no esperaba. La tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, la tenía tan cerca que podía sentir el latido agitado de su corazón golpeando fuertemente contra su pecho, ella trató de escapar de sus brazos pero advirtió que le era imposible**

**- Pagarás por lo que acabas de hacer Bellatrix – Le dijo Severus muy cerca del oído**

**Ella se estremeció y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse pero no lo consiguió, él la soltó y hurgó dentro de su túnica de donde extrajo su varita y la apuntó con ella, Bella por primera vez sintió miedo de él, se sintió tan vulnerable a merced de uno de los mejores magos y ella completamente desarmada.**

**Snape le lanzó un hechizo que hizo que de la nada aparecieran numerosas cuerdas que se enredaron en su cuerpo inmovilizándola por completo y tumbándola al suelo, a pesar de que ella se retorcía y pugnaba por conseguir su libertad no la conseguía **

**- Así te vas a quedar, eres una salvaje y como tal te voy a tratar, quiero que entiendas de una vez por todas que aquí las cosas se hacen a mi modo.**

**- ¡POR Merlín Severus! Yo solo quiero saber que paso con Draco, ¿Él Señor le hizo daño? – Preguntó ahora con un tono de voz suplicante imaginándose lo peor**

**Él sintió pena por ella **

**- Si me prometes no agredirme de nuevo, te suelto **

**Ella asintió**

**- ¡Finite Incantatem! – Exclamó Snape y las cuerdas desaparecieron al instante**

– **Draco está bien – Comenzó a hablar Snape - Yo le hablé al "Señor" acerca de la conexión que tiene con Potter y le dije que quizás, debido a ello en Hogwarts se habían enterado de nuestra visita, él me creyó desde luego.**

**A Bella le volvieron los colores al rostro y Snape lo notó enseguida **

**- Al menos lo salvaste – Dijo ella acariciándose los brazos que le dolían por lo apretado de las ataduras, miraba al suelo como arrepentida o apenada **

**Snape pensó que ella había querido decir "gracias" o "Perdóname" pero no se atrevió y de hecho así fue, pero ella no quería demostrar debilidad, así que lo volvió a desafiar con la mirada **

**- Bueno, fue lo mínimo que debiste haber hecho, después de haber sido el causante de todo esto **

**- Cállate de una vez y lárgate de mí vista – Expresó Snape **

**- Si de mí dependiera me largara ahora mismo de este asqueroso lugar **

**Él la tomó fuertemente por el brazo y la condujo a la habitación, la empujó adentro y cerró la puerta con un hechizo.**

**- ¡Allí! Te vas a quedar, allí donde no pueda verte y más te vale que tampoco pueda oírte porque si no entraré y te daré tu merecido – La amenazó **

**Solo se escuchaba el silencio, Snape sabía que iba a ser muy difícil mantener a Bella cautiva pero nunca se imaginó que tanto, Bellatrix nunca había sido indiferente ante sus ojos, obviamente había advertido su hermosura y sentía atracción por ella, pero ahora que la tenía en su casa, en su propia casa, esa atracción iba en aumento y por los momentos no quería tenerla cerca. Él también había sentido miedo, pero no de ella ni de su agresión sino de lo que sentía, cuando la tuvo allí, tan cerca de él, volvió a sentir esas ganas casi inexorables de besarla, aspiró su perfume ese perfume natural que despedía su cuello y casi se rindió; pero fue cuando decidió reaccionar con ese hechizo, necesitaba escapar de esa sensación y por eso también tomó la decisión de encerrarla donde no pudiera verla porque sabía que si continuaba un minuto más junto a ella, teniéndola a su alcance, no dudaría en ceder nuevamente ante sus impulsos. **

**A la mañana siguiente Snape se fue a Hogwarts, evidentemente ya no podía quedarse a vivir en el colegio, así que por la tarde regresaría a la calle de la Hilandera, a su casa para cuidar de Bella. Cuando llegó a Hogwarts, el gran comedor estaba repleto como siempre y él se sentó junto a Dumbledore, desde allí podía advertir que Draco ni siquiera tocaba su plato, lucía bastante preocupado, luego miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, allí estaba Harry como siempre acompañado de sus inseparables amigos Hermione y Ron, Harry también miró hacia la mesa de los profesores y vio al profesor Snape, por primera vez en su vida no sintió aversión por él sino más bien una profunda admiración casi tan grande como la que sentía por Dumbledore, Harry le sonrió y levantó su vaso que contenía jugo de calabaza dándole a entender que brindaba por él y que se sentía agradecido, para su sorpresa, Snape le correspondió la sonrisa e imitó el gesto acompañado de una ligera inclinación de cabeza. **

**- Severus, hay algo que me intriga – Comentó Dumbledore después de tragar un pedazo de torta de crema**

**- Tú dirás Albus **

**- Quiero saber ¿Qué hiciste con Bellatrix? – Indagó el director casi en susurros para que nadie más pudiera oírle - Es que ayer llamé al ministerio para saber si se había tramitado su traslado a Azkaban y me dijeron que no sabían de ella, que ningún Auror se la había entregado, hasta "El Profeta" publica en sus páginas que su paradero es un total misterio, pero tú si debes saber dónde está o ¿Me equivoco? – Preguntó Dumbledore mirándolo por encima de sus gafas de media luna **

**Severus tosió porque se había ahogado repentinamente con su jugo de calabaza, pues desde luego estaba esperando aquella pregunta y a Dumbledore no podía mentirle, no solo porque fuera un experto en legeremancia sino porque no quería mentirle a la persona que consideraba su padre. Miró hacia todos lados y se acercó todavía más al director para asegurarse de que nadie más escuchara lo que tenía que decirle **

**- Tienes Razón, desde luego yo lo sé, la mantengo cautiva en mi propia casa en la calle de la Hilandera – Confesó hablando también en voz baja**

**- ¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué no la llevaste a Azkaban? **

**Pero en ese momento Hagrid los interrumpió**

**- Profesor Dumbledore ¿Quiere un poco de vino? – Preguntó ofreciéndole una copa **

**- Si gracias Hagrid – Contestó con una sonrisa y después se dirigió a Severus – Creo que será mejor que hablemos en mi despacho**


	6. Bella tiene sentimientos

**Cuando todos terminaron de almorzar y ya se retiraban a sus respectivas clases, Severus se acercó a Draco**

**- Ven aquí – Lo tomó por el brazo y lo apartó de Crave y Goyle que se marcharon con el resto de los chicos – Solo quería saber si estás bien **

**- Gracias a usted lo estoy – Respondió con humildad – Porque si hubiese dependido de Rodolphus ahora estaría muerto – Luego miró a Snape a los ojos y agregó encogiéndose de hombros – Ya sé lo que usted hizo por mí **

**- No te preocupes, yo solo dije lo que creí que era correcto, traté de hacer justicia **

**Draco trató de sonreír pero no lo consiguió y bajó la cabeza**

**- ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó Snape **

**- Es solo que… Tengo miedo… Yo nunca quise esto para mí ni para mi familia, para nadie en realidad – Explicó sollozando – Las páginas de "El profeta" están repletas de noticias sobre asesinatos de Muggles y mestizos y nunca pensé que me importaría, pero si, si me importa, ¡Por Merlín! Quizás soy un cobarde, lo admito, pero quisiera que todo acabara pronto**

**Snape lo miraba en silencio, sin interrumpirlo, sabía que el muchacho quería desahogarse **

**- Si no fuera porque le temo tanto – Continuó – Yo mismo ayudaría a Potter a encontrar los Horocruxes que le faltan para acabar con él, pero terminaría por matarme antes de intentarlo – Luego analizó espantado – Quizás usted mismo termine revelándole a él todo lo que acabo de contarle por imprudente **

**Draco se dio cuenta que estaba hablando nada más y nada menos que con uno de los favoritos de "El Señor" y sintió pánico **

**- Mi deber es cuidar de ti – Dijo Severus comprendiendo su reacción - Hice un juramento con tu madre, mientras yo esté a tu lado no te va a pasar nada, así que no te preocupes yo no voy a delatarte**

**Draco sintió alivio, pero las lágrimas continuaban brotándole de los ojos compulsivamente y entonces Severus comprendió que algo más lo acongojaba **

**- ¿Te sucede algo más?**

**- Es mi tía, nadie sabe dónde está, quizás este… no le sé… Yo no quiero que le suceda nada malo, sé que todos le temen pero yo conozco su parte dulce.**

**Snape lo miró desconcertado **

**- Aunque no lo crea – Continuó - Ella no es tan mala, yo la quiero y la quiero de vuelta – Decía el rubio haciendo un gesto de impotencia con la mano**

**- Si te sirve de algo, te puedo decir que soy muy perceptivo y siento que ella está viva y en perfectas condiciones, de hecho ayer soñé con ella y vi que estaba bien, me dijo que no quería aparecer todavía porque tiene una estrategia de ataque.**

**A Draco se le iluminó el rostro**

**- Pero, ese será nuestro secreto, no se lo digas a nadie o estropearás sus planes, ¡ah! Y otra cosa, nunca te subestimes a ti mismo, podrías resultar más valiente de lo que tú mismo crees, no todo es lo que parece **

**Ésta última frase quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza del rubio**

**Snape abandonó el gran comedor y se fue rumbo al despacho de Dumbledore, allí estaba él mirando por las grandes ventanas.**

**- Ya llegué, te debo una explicación – Expresó Severus pausadamente**

**Dumbledore giró para quedar frete a él**

**- No entiendo cómo se te ocurrió llevarla a tú casa, Estamos hablando de Bellatrix Lestrange, una asesina, mató a Sirius Black y a otros ¿lo recuerdas? Ella debería estar en Azkaban **

**- Solo sentí que debí llevarla a mi casa, yo sé lo que hago**

**- Ella es muy peligrosa, puede hacerte daño – Increpó Dumbledore - ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella entonces?**

**- No lo sé Albus, deja que pasen los días y veremos que sucede, confía en mí **

**- Yo confió en ti Severus ciegamente créeme, es solo que no entiendo tú actitud, o mejor dicho – Reflexionó tomándose la barbilla - Creo que sé que es lo que te pasa pero no quiero que salgas herido en todo esto – Dumbledore habló con sabiduría – A mí no puedes engañarme, se nota en tus ojos que sientes algo por ella y desde hace mucho ¿Verdad?**

**Snape bajo la mirada instintivamente**

**- ¿De qué hablas? Eso no es cierto, yo solo pensé que Azkaban no era un lugar seguro, digo, como ya se escapó una vez… Además yo nunca… sentiría…**

**- Nunca digas nunca – Lo interrumpió Dumbledore – Eres un ser humano y tienes sentimientos aunque los ocultes, solo espero que no te equivoques y que todo salga bien, después de todo, la idea no me parece tan mala, ella es muy peligrosa y mientras la tengas bien vigilada y lejos de Harry, aumentaremos las posibilidades de derrotar a Voldemort **

**Las semanas pasaron y el desespero de "Lord Voldemort" iba en aumento, Bella no aparecía por ningún lado, Severus le había dicho que el ministerio no quería revelar el lugar donde ella estaba, pero como eso no logró apaciguar la impaciencia del Señor, Snape también le contó la misma historia que a Draco, aquella sobre el sueño donde "vio" a Bella, le dijo que quizás ella habría escapado y se encontraba oculta para desconcertar al ministerio y a los Aurores para sorprenderlos más tarde, él se quedó un poco más tranquilo pero insistía en que si eso era cierto, ella debería comunicarse con él para seguir sus instrucciones.**

**Por otro lado Bellatrix había tenido mucho tiempo para reflexionar acerca de su vida, por las mañanas, cuando Severus se iba al castillo, Preparaba el desayuno (Al estilo de los Muggles ya que no tenía su varita) Esto le permitió darse cuenta del esfuerzo que realizaban éstos a diario por arreglárselas sin magia, por las tardes, Leía los libros que tenía Severus en su despacho, a veces, solo meditaba, extrañaba tanto a su hermana, a su cuñado y a su sobrino, se acordó de Rodolphus pero no le importó, pese a que a esas alturas ya no le pesaba tanto como el primer día estar en aquella casa, continuaba mostrando un comportamiento hostil, pues se llenaba de impotencia al recordar que ella había sido considerada como una de las mejores brujas de todos los tiempos, y sin embargo allí estaba, en cautiverio, todo por confiar en un traidor, eso hería su orgullo, no entendía como pudo confiar en él, peor aún, como pudo bajar la guardia ese día en que perdió su libertad. Él ruido de la puerta de la calle al abrirse la sacó de sus pensamientos, ya era de noche y Severus Snape había llegado a casa.**

**- Bella ¿Dónde estás? **

**- Aquí – Masculló entre dientes desde el despacho, con un libro en la mano**

**- ¿Pero qué haces? – Espetó Snape entrando y arrebatándole el libro – Te he dicho una y mil veces que detesto que toques mis cosas **

**- PUES TRAGATE TU PORQUERIA – Le gritó molesta mientras le arrojaba el libro a los pies - Acabo de llegar y ya me estás gritando, no pasa un solo día sin que tenga que aguantarme tus gritos y tus berrinches**

**Bella lo tomó por el cabello y lo atrajo hacia ella con rabia mientras él esbozaba una mueca de dolor**

**- Si tanto te molesta mi presencia aquí, puedes regresarme mi varita y dejarme salir de una maldita vez – Dijo con ojos centelleantes**

**- ¡Suéltame Bella! – Le advirtió**

**Ella no obedeció**

**- No entiendo porque aún me tienes aquí, ¿Qué pretendes? – Espetó halándolo con más fuerza para hacerle más daño **

**En vista de que ella se rehusaba a soltarlo, él la tomó por el cuello con ambas manos y apretó, no ejercía demasiada fuerza pero si lo suficiente como para obligarla a soltarlo y obstruirle un poco el aire **

**- Pensé que habías entendido que eres mi PRI SIONERA y que de aquí no vas a salir nunca, afuera puedes hacer mucho daño y ni siquiera Azkaban es un lugar seguro, eres una bestia, una salvaje, una amenaza entiéndelo de una vez **

**Al decir esto, la soltó empujándola con fuerza, ella perdió el equilibrio y se cayó golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza con el filo del escritorio, perdió la conciencia y Severus quedó estupefacto, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, ¿Cómo fue capaz de hacerle esto a Bella, a su Bella? **

**Se fue directamente hacia ella y comprobó su estado, se aterró cuando advirtió que de su cabeza salía sangre, se había lastimado mucho, quiso cortarse las manos por haber hecho eso; la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación, la recostó sobre la cama y se sentó junto a ella, mientras la contemplaba, sendas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos y se dio cuenta que la situación se le había escapado de las manos, peor aún, ya había ido muy lejos y no podía dejarla escapar, además a pesar de todo, quería tenerla cerca, y mucho más ahora que la veía tan frágil y lastimada, por su culpa.**

**- Bella por favor reacciona – Dijo besándole las manos – ¡Perdóname! Yo no quise hacerlo no fue mi intención **

**De pronto, Severus reaccionó y tomo su varita, con los nervios se le había olvidado que él mismo había creado un hechizo sanador, el cual tenía entre sus apuntes de "El Príncipe Mestizo"**

**- ¡Vulnera Sanentur! – Exclamaba al tiempo que tocaba la cabeza de Bellatrix con su varita y su herida comenzó a sanar**

**Cuando la herida desapareció por completo, al igual que la sangre, Bella fue volviendo en sí, aunque el hechizo curaba las heridas, si las personas habían sido golpeadas en la cabeza solían quedar adoloridas y un poco aturdidas por un momento, después recuperaban su estado normal por completo. Ella lloriqueó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza **

**- ¡Perdóname Bella! – Exclamó Severus acongojado**

**Ella al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado se llenó de pánico y salió corriendo, tambaleándose de lo mareada que estaba, se encerró en el despacho y Severus fue tras ella**

**- Bella por favor abre la puerta – Dijo **

**- No, no te voy a abrir, dices que soy una salvaje y mira lo que has hecho – Decía Bellatrix llorando – Yo nunca quise ser como soy, estoy harta de todo esto, todos me acusan y me temen pero nadie sabe cómo es mi vida, ni como ha sido todo este tiempo**

**Snape se sorprendió muchísimo porque jamás pensó que viviría para ver llorar a Bellatrix, quiso consolarla y abrazarla, tenía tantas ganas de protegerla y al mismo tiempo se sentía tan culpable, tan miserable.**

**- Bella abre la puerta porque si no lo haré yo mismo**

**- No lo haré – Dijo ella entre sollozos **

**- ¡Alhojo Mora! – Exclamó él e inmediatamente se oyó un chasquido en la cerradura y la puerta se abrió**

**Bella retrocedió espantada, Severus pudo advertir que en aquel momento no había ni rastros de esa Bella agresiva y altanera que acostumbraba ser, allí estaba con una expresión de terror en su rostro lleno de lágrimas, quizás se sentía vulnerable sin su varita – Pensó él – Y comenzó a acercarse más a ella, pero Bellatrix cubrió su rostro con las manos, no quería que él la viera en ese estado, no iba a demostrar más debilidad de la que ya había mostrado, pero no podía, sentía que iba a estallar si no sacaba todo lo que sentía por dentro. **

**Él retrocedió también, no quería seguirla perturbando, pero intentó hablarle para calmarla**

**- Bella no fue mi intención, de verdad créeme, es que a veces eres tan irascible, tan agresiva**

**- Si, siempre soy yo quien tiene la culpa – Sollozaba ella dejándose caer al suelo abatida – Todo el mundo me odia, desde que nací, mis padres siempre adoraron a Cissy pero yo era un cero a la izquierda, siempre me comparaban con ella.**

**Severus la escuchaba atento, mientras ella se desahogaba **

**- Todos me odiaban en mi familia porque parecía que yo no tenía el don de la magia, cuando era muy pequeña actuaba como una muggle porque no podía realizar ni el más pequeño e insignificante de los encantamientos, en una ocasión, mi madre me arrojó por una ladera para ver si yo reaccionaba ante el peligro, pero la magia no se manifestó y yo terminé al final de la ladera, magullada y llena de moretones, ella solo miró a mi papá y le dijo que yo era una buena para nada, que a lo mejor le habían cambiado a su bebé en "San Mungo" y que yo debía ser hija de Muggles. Mi primo Sirius vivía molestándome y haciéndome la vida imposible todo el tiempo cuando era niña, pero cuando cumplí los once años, tuve mi primera manifestación de magia, ese día mi primo Sirius me lanzó un hechizo "Livicorpius" y con él me subió a lo más alto de un árbol, yo estaba muy asustada y no sabía cómo bajar de allí, temblaba mucho y terminé por caerme pero cuando lo hice, me di cuenta que en realidad estaba flotando en el aire, cayendo muy lentamente hasta que toqué el piso, ese día llegó mi carta de Hogwarts **

**Severus sintió mucha pena por ella y se sintió identificado con su historia, se acercó y le extendió la mano, ésta vez ella no lo rechazó, se limpió las lágrimas y continuó contándole su historia, sentía que debía contársela **

**- ¿Sabes porque soy así Severus? – Dijo ella junto a su oído**

**- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó él casi intuyendo la respuesta**

**- Porque desde que descubrí que si tenía magia y entré a Hogwarts, quise complacer a mis padres, demostrarles que yo no era una inútil ni una muggle, por eso los odio porque mi madre me odió pensando que yo era una de ellos, me convertí en la mejor hechicera, pero aun así no logré impresionar a mi familia, Narcisa era la más bella, la más inteligente y la mejor en todo, ella trataba de defenderme a veces pero mis padres solo le decían que yo no podía compararme con ella, aún cuando yo la superaba en destreza con los hechizos – Hizo una pausa mientras miraba el techo como recordando el pasado **

**- Más tarde me enamoré de Rodolphus – Continuó – Él es un mago puro, ya lo conoces pero sin dinero, así que se casó conmigo por el dinero de mi familia, más tarde me lo confesó, me dijo que mi madre lo había comprado para que se casara conmigo porque a mí nadie me soportaba ni me quería, de modo que él aceptó gustoso, pero me ha sido infiel muchas veces, me ha dicho que no me soporta, así que debe estar feliz con mi ausencia**

**Snape pensó que Rodolphus era un idiota **

**- Aprendí a odiar a todos, a llenarme de ira por dentro y a reaccionar con agresividad ante el mundo. Cuando conocí al "Señor Tenebroso" él me trató diferente, con cariño, con dulzura, por eso vi en él al padre que nunca tuve,**

**- Él solo te utiliza Bella – Le dijo Snape – Al igual que a todos nosotros**

**- Pero fue el único que me demostró cariño, por eso cuando me uní a él y me adiestró en encantamientos oscuros, juré servirle siempre y además juré vengarme de mi primo, como lo hice esa vez**

**Snape notó que a Bella se le quebró la voz cuando dijo eso último**

**- ¿Y qué ganaste con eso?**

**Ella se encogió de hombros **

**- Nada, en ese momento sentí satisfacción, te lo confieso, pero después me sentí aún más vacía que antes – Ella golpeó la pared con el puño en un gesto de impotencia – Quizás me estoy volviendo débil y estúpida pero ya no quiero seguir con esto, es decir, atrapar a Potter siempre fue el deseo del "Señor" no el mío, ya estoy cansada de servirle pero es demasiado tarde, Todos me odian Severus, para mi familia no significo nada y estoy más sola que nunca, nadie sabe dónde estoy y a nadie le importa. **

**- ¡Te equivocas! – Agregó Severus – Hay gente que te quiere, tienes a Narcisa, a Lucius y a Draco que estaban desesperados cuando se enteraron de tu desaparición, ellos me dijeron que te querían y no hay un solo día que no se pregunten dónde estás **

**A ella se le iluminó el rostro y esbozó una leve sonrisa, él la tomó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia sí y ella recostó la cabeza en su hombro**

**- Y también me tienes a mí, que te he querido desde hace mucho tiempo – Confesó Severus mientras la abrazaba **

**Ella se separó de él al instante, atónita con lo que acababa de escuchar**

**- ¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó confundida**

**- Lo que escuchaste, ni yo mismo puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de decirte pero es que ya no puedo ocultarlo más – La tomó por la cintura nuevamente y le susurró al oído – Te amo Bella **

**Después se acercó cada vez más a su rostro y la besó con dulzura, ella no reaccionó al principio pues todavía trataba de procesar en su mente lo que Snape acababa de decirle, pero después se dejó llevar por el momento y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, acariciando sus cabellos que hace rato había halado para hacerle daño y le correspondió el beso.**


	7. La pocion multijugos

**Bella se encontró a sí misma en brazos de Severus Snape siendo presa de sus labios, el corazón se le aceleraba de emoción, más de pronto sintió remordimiento, sintió que había sido una estupidez dejarse llevar por el momento y por las palabras que segundos antes le había dicho Severus, pues al fin y al cabo él era un traidor así que se podía esperar cualquier cosa de él. De modo que lo empujó haciendo que se separara de ella**

** - ¿Qué te pasa Bella? – Preguntó Severus confundido **

** - Jamás, escúchalo bien, jamás vuelvas a besarme o te prometo que te saco los ojos – Amenazó limpiándose los labios **

** - Pero hace apenas unos segundos no parecía que te desagradara – Dijo él en tono burlón volviéndose a acercar a ella **

**- Has de haberme hechizado, quizás colocaste un poco de "Amortentia" o algo así en mi jugo de calabaza**

**- Y si es así como dices ¿Por qué me estás rechazando ahora? – Preguntó Snape con una mano en el mentón y luego añadió – Porque te recuerdo que los efectos de esa poción son muy fuertes y nadie se resiste por lo tanto… **

**- No lo sé, solo no vuelvas a hacerlo – Amenazó Bella levantando la nariz en una expresión despectiva, en un intento por parecer la Bellatrix de siempre **

**- Entonces no me provoques – Soltó Snape sonriendo – Quizás me arrepienta de lo que te dije, pero ya lo hice y no puedo hacer nada al respecto**

**Ella fingió no escuchar el comentario y se retiró a la habitación dispuesta a dormirse, pero ¿Lo lograría? Severus la había besado de nuevo y esta vez ella no había opuesto resistencia, de hecho sintió que casi se derrite entre sus brazos **

**- ¿Pero qué rayos estoy pensando? – Se preguntó a sí misma – Quizá si me hechizó después de todo y me volvió una cursi **

**A la mañana siguiente Severus salió muy temprano rumbo al castillo de Hogwarts como siempre, al llegar se encerró en su despacho, el profesor de pociones se fue directo al pensadero, extrajo del interior de su túnica un pequeño tubo de ensayo que contenía algo sumamente importante. Cuando Bellatrix se quedó dormida la noche anterior, él entró en la habitación y con sumo cuidado para no despertarla extrajo sus recuerdos con la varita, ya que la conversación que tuvieron ese día había hecho mella en él y pese a haber percibido total sinceridad en sus palabras y en sus lágrimas, Severus sentía que no podía confiar del todo en Bellatrix pues posiblemente ella intentara lo que fuera posible para ganarse su confianza y así conseguir que él la dejara libre, así que con el corazón lleno de esperanza arrojó el contenido del frasquito en el pensadero y seguidamente también sumergió su rostro, al cabo de unos minutos, la puerta del despacho se abrió y Albus Dumbledore entró, el viejo se quedó pasmado cuando contempló aquella escena, Severus Snape a quien nunca le había visto una expresión de felicidad en el rostro, estaba allí parado junto al pensadero con una amplia sonrisa mirando al techo como si se hubiese tomado varios frascos enteros de "Amortentia" el viejo también sonrió y se acercó al profesor **

**- Severus ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó divertido sacudiéndolo ligeramente por los hombros para hacerlo reaccionar **

**- ¡Es maravilloso! – Exclamó extasiado**

**- ¿Qué se supone que es maravilloso? – Inquirió el viejo de nuevo**

**Severus le contó todo lo que había sucedido la noche pasada, como había lastimado a Bellatrix y esta por temor a él o por simples deseos de desahogarse había terminado revelándole todo su pasado**

**- Pudo haberte engañado Severus – Agregó Dumbledore **

**- No lo creo Albus, lo dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos **

**- Las lágrimas no siempre son producto del alma hijo, hay veces que pueden ser producto de una mente retorcida con el propósito de manipular – Expresó el viejo con sabiduría **

**Snape negó con la cabeza y condujo al viejo director al pensadero, donde también él pudo corroborar con sus propios ojos lo que Severus acababa de narrarle **

**- Y ¿Qué es lo que te parece tan maravilloso? – Preguntó Dumbledore confundido rascándose la cabeza **

**- ¿No lo ves? Eso quiere decir que ella no me mintió y que no es tan mala después de todo, bueno que al menos su conducta está justificada **

**- Severus, yo no quiero decepcionarte pero honestamente creo que la violencia no tiene justificación alguna, tú también viviste tiempos difíciles y no por eso te volviste un asesino o un maniático – Refutó el viejo **

**- Te recuerdo que al principio me uní a las líneas de Voldemort por mi propia voluntad, yo quise ser un mortifago, odiaba a todo el mundo, cuando la vida te destruye tú solo puedes pensar en vengarte – Argumentó Severus con tristeza y mirando al suelo **

**Dumbledore sintió pena por él y lo rodeó con un brazo **

**- Hijo, Puede que tengas mucha razón en lo que dices, pero solo voy a decirte algo, Tú sabes que los recuerdos pueden ser manipulados ¿Verdad?, pero los ojos, esos nunca mienten – Le dio a Severus unas palmadas cariñosas en la espalda y añadió - Espero que no olvides eso y que te sirva cuando te haga falta **

**Después de esto el viejo se marchó alegando que ya era hora del desayuno y que tenían que ir al gran comedor dejando a un Severus muy pensativo.**

**Más tarde, en la clase de pociones, los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin terminaban de agregar los últimos ingredientes a una pastosa y repugnante "Poción multijugos" la cual había terminado su ciclo de maduración **

**- ¡Bingo! Ya terminé – Expresó Hermione alzando su mano para llamar la atención del profesor Snape - En realidad fue bastante sencillo, ya que lo había hecho antes – Dirigió este último comentario a sus amigos casi en susurros y acompañado de una risita**

**- Tú como siempre Granger… queriendo sobresalir… ante tus compañeros – Dijo éste en voz pausada – Sin embargo – Añadió mientras revolvía el caldero de la joven – Perece tener una buena textura y color, pero solo… falta un ingrediente para comprobar si es efectiva **

**Severus se acercó a Draco y Le arrancó un cabello para luego arrojarlo a la poción **

**- ¡Bébala señorita Granger!, veamos que sucede **

**Hermione lo miró con los ojos casi desorbitados al igual que Draco **

**- ¿Queee? ¿Cómo pretende usted que yo me transforme en Malfoy?**

**- Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con ella – Dijo acariciándose la cabeza – Yo no quiero estar en el cuerpo de una chica y mucho menos en el de Granger **

**Harry, Ron y el resto de la clase ahogaban las risas mientras Draco, Snape y Hermione los miraban con desaprobación**

**- ¿Que espera señorita Granger? Terminaré por pensar que su poción es un fraude y entonces tendré que restarle puntos a su casa por alardear en vano frente a la clase – Amenazó Severus cruzado de brazos y mirándola con una ceja levantada pero pensando que aquello sería divertido**

**Hermione tomó el cazo y con mano temblorosa se sirvió la asquerosa pócima en un vaso ante la mirada atónita y expectante de sus compañeros, en especial de Draco Malfoy**

**- ¡No Granger, no te atrevas! – Amenazaba desde su lugar **

**Ella comenzó a beber el líquido, y apenas tomó tres grandes tragos retiró el vaso de sus labios debido a las arcadas que le provocaba el horrible sabor.**

**- Eso es natural – Explicaba Severus – La poción multijugos sabe a orina de duende **

**Luego Hermione se levantó de su asiento y se afirmó con fuerza a éste mientras su cuerpo era presa de ligeros espasmos **

**- Ahora está ocurriendo la trasformación – Continuaba el profesor Snape – Quiero que estén atentos y tomen nota **

**Toda la clase observó con atención como el castaño, largo y rizado cabello de la chica se fue tornando rubio, corto y lacio, un poco después Hermione Granger estaba convertida en Draco Malfoy, de pronto, algo desconcertada levantó la mirada hacia su profesor**

**- ¿Qué tal? – Preguntó con voz nerviosa **

**Toda la clase estalló en risas, incluso Snape se cubrió por un momento el rostro con la túnica hasta que no pudo resistirse y también comenzó a reír abiertamente**

**Todos, estaban sorprendidos porque jamás lo habían visto reír, aquella era la primera vez, pero cuando contemplaban a Hermione no podían evitar revolcarse de las risas. Ella estaba convertida en Draco, sí, pero por su puesto aún conservaba su uniforme de niña. Hermione se molestó y colocando las manos en su cintura y agitando impacientemente el pie derecho gritó:**

**- ¡Ya basta!**

**Draco la miraba con rabia al verse a sí mismo con aquellos ademanes tan femeninos y luciendo aquel uniforme que le daban un aspecto tan… chistoso **

**De pronto al advertir que Crabbe y Goyle también eran presa de las risas, les azotó la cabeza con su guía de pociones y tomó a Hermione por el brazo dispuesto a llevársela de allí, pero Snape se lo impidió **

**- Se… Señor Malfoy, suel… Suéltela – Ordenó casi sin aliento por la risa – La clase aún no ha terminado, veinte puntos para Gryffindor… por la exitosa poción de la señorita Granger… y otros treinta para… Slytherin por la valiosa colaboración del Señor Malfoy**

**Hermione sintió que le hervía la sangre dentro de las venas, y que no importaba lo que ahora pensaba Harry del profesor Snape, él seguía siendo el mismo injusto de siempre que terminaba favoreciendo más a Slytherin a pesar de los grandes esfuerzos de los Gryffindor **

**- Eso no es justo profesor – Protestaba al tiempo que levantaba la nariz - y tú, ya suéltame - Dijo zafándose de Draco y saliendo violentamente por la puerta**

**Draco salió corriendo tras ella, no podía permitir que alguien más la viera así o terminarían pensando que el heredero de los Malfoy había pasado de ser "El rompecorazones del castillo" a "El joven mariposa" de modo que la tomó nuevamente por el brazo, la metió de nuevo en el aula y la obligó a sentarse en su lugar, los que habían logrado calmarse ahora comenzaron a reír de nuevo,**

**- ¿Que pasa Malfoy? ¿Te dio miedo que el resto del colegio te viera tan linda con ese uniforme? – Preguntó Ron ahogado por la risa **

**Hermione lo golpeó en las costillas **

**- ¡Cállate! – Le ordenó ella mirándolo con ojos furibundos**

**- No – Respondió Malfoy con una sonrisa sarcástica y una mirada venenosa – Pero supongo que tú si tendrás miedo de besar a tu novia enfrente de todo el colegio ¿Verdad? **

**Ron dejó de reír **

**- ¡Claro! Todos Pensarían que ustedes son… Bueno ya saben – Dijo Neville señalando a Ron y a Hermione **

**- ¡Cállate Neville! – Exclamó Ron con rabia**

**- ¡Aghhh! – Expresó Draco con una expresión de asco – En ese caso no te permitiré que te le acerques mientras luzca así**

**Todos comenzaron a beber el contenido de sus pociones, las cuales debían transformarlos en sus compañeros, pero una sonrisa maliciosa se estaba dibujando en el rostro de los gemelos Weasley cuando Neville se llevaba su vaso a los labios, él quería transformarse en Seamus pero George le dijo que ya le había arrojado uno de sus rojos cabellos sin que él se diera cuenta. Harry se transformó en Ron y Éste en Harry, los gemelos querían tomar la forma del otro, pero Snape les dijo que eso no mostraría los efectos porque sería como no haberse transformado, así que Fred tomó la forma de Dean Thomas y George la de Lee Jordan, Draco se transformó en Goyle y así cada uno fue cambiando, hasta que un grito de horror los hizo dar un respingo.**

**En la silla de Neville, en lugar de éste se encontraba una copia exacta de Severus Snape con uniforme, mirándoles a todos con ojos asustados mientras Dean Thomas y Lee Jordan o mejor dicho los gemelos se reían hasta más no poder.**

**- Supongo que esto si no le hará nada de gracia – Comentó Harry a Ron **

**- Pues lo tiene bien merecido – Respondió éste sonriendo y mirando a Harry por encima de las gafas que se le resbalaban a cada rato.**

**Neville estaba aterrado, pero aun así hizo acopio de todo su valor e intentó imitar la fría mirada de su profesor, después de todo a él no le gustaría que luciera como un tonto**

**Pero cuando el verdadero Severus Snape se le acercó para increparlo, comenzó a temblar y a bajar la mirada asustada **

**- Se suponía que debías tomar la apariencia de uno de tus compañeros – Espetó Severus mirándolo amenazadoramente**

**Neville se estremeció en su asiento y todos comenzaron a reír al ver lo extraño que lucía "su profesor" actuando de manera tan sumisa y cobarde**

**- ¿Les parece muy divertido? – Preguntó enfadado, pero solo una persona se atrevió a contestar**

**- A mi si – Respondió un afeminado "Draco" (Hermione) – Ahora comprendo que fue lo que le causó tanta gracia **

**Severus la fulminó con la mirada y Draco convertido en Goyle, con el rostro colorado golpeaba la mesa mientras era presa de un ataque de risa**

**- Otra vez estoy de acuerdo con Granger – Decía entre espasmos **

**- Cinco puntos menos para cada uno, Señor Malfoy y Señorita Granger**

**- ¡Queee! – Exclamaron ambos ahora completamente serios **

**- No puedo creer que le haya restado puntos a Slytherin – Decía Harry con la apariencia de Ron – Definitivamente nunca pensé que diría esto, pero ésta es la primera clase de pociones que disfruto con Snape **

**- Si, ha sido realmente divertida – Confirmó Ron luciendo como Harry **

**- Ya es suficiente por hoy – Habló Severus – Salgan todos de aquí, no quiero verlos ni un segundo más **

**Todos recogieron sus cosas y se fueron, Crabbe que tenía la apariencia de Jack (El capitán del equipo de Quidditch) iba a golpear en la cabeza a Neville con su guía de pociones solo por molestarlo, pero terminó por golpear al verdadero Snape quien le restó otros diez puntos a Slytherin **

**- Acaso esto le parece una túnica de estudiante – Dijo mientras le señalaba su negra túnica**

**- Lo… lo siento Pro… Profesor Snape solo me fijé en su rostro **

**Neville iba a darle las gracias a su profesor, pero cuando éste apenas lo miró, retrocedió asustado y se cayó al suelo, Harry y Ron lo ayudaron a levantarse **

**- ¿Estás bien Neville? – Preguntó Harry**

**- Si, pero ya vámonos no quiero hacerlo enfadar más – Respondió este temblando**

**- Tú te quedas aquí Granger – Ordenó Draco tomándola nuevamente por el brazo**

**- Pues no, ahora mismo me voy, vámonos chicos **

**Y así se fueron todos, escondiéndose por los pasillos como si fueran ladrones para que nadie los confundiera, hasta que llegaron a sus respectivas salas comunes donde una hora más tarde se vieron al fin libre de los efectos de la poción.**


	8. La otra cara de Bellatrix

**Bella estaba muerta del aburrimiento como siempre, esperaba con ansias el regreso de Severus, pues al menos discutiendo con él se pasaba mejor el rato, ahí estaba leyendo los ejemplares de la revista "Corazón de bruja" que él le llevaba cada semana para combatir el tedio, y también algunas revistas Muggles que ella se rehusaba a leer al principio, pero que luego revisaba y leía a escondidas para admirar la foto de "Ricky Martín" a quien consideraba "El único Muggle valioso" ella estaba absorta en la fotografía que mostraba al cantante en su más reciente concierto en Londres; sin advertir nada a su alrededor, más de pronto la puerta se abre y ella dio un respingo en su asiento y trató de esconder la revista tras su espalda **

**- No creo que le agrades a él Bella – Dijo Severus esbozando su sarcástica sonrisa**

**- ¿De qué estás hablando Tarado? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo como si estuviera loco **

**- Él es diferente a lo que piensas – Le arrebató la revista y le mostró las letras – Sí hubieses leído en vez de haber babeado por la foto te habrías dado cuenta de esto**

**Ella leyó una parte que decía:**

"**Ricky Martin arribó ayer a Londres acompañado de su novio, dónde estremeció a la multitud que coreaban sus canciones" **

**Bella compuso una expresión de decepción y se encogió de hombros **

**- ¡Que lastima!.. Bueno de todos modos es un muggle – Dijo con una expresión de asco**

**Severus sonrió nuevamente y se encaminó a la cocina dispuesto a preparar la cena, con magia por supuesto, pero se encontró con que ésta ya estaba preparada lo cual le sorprendió mucho, él sabía que Bella se preparaba el almuerzo sin magia ya que no podía, pero aquella era la primera vez que preparaba una cena para los dos, además no solo eso, la mesa también estaba puesta.**

**- ¿Y esto? – Preguntó complacido**

**- Preparé la cena ¿No es obvio? – Dijo ella con un tono burlón **

**Él se sintió feliz de que ella hubiese decidido esperarlo para cenar juntos, se sentó en su lugar y lo primero que percibió fue un delicioso olor a carne asada y puré de papas **

**- No pude encontrar los cubiertos desde que los escondiste, así que tendrás que buscarlos y yo, bueno a comer con las manos como siempre – Habló resignada**

**Snape hizo un movimiento con su varita mágica y aparecieron los cubiertos, para la sorpresa de Bella, él le entregó a ella los suyos**

**- ¡Toma Bella! Creo que ya puedes usarlos **

**- Graci… ¡Dame! – Dijo arrebatándoselos de la mano **

**Cuando llevaban un rato comiendo, Severus recordó la conversación que había tenido con Dumbledore en su despacho, sobre todo aquellas palabras que se quedaron dando tantas vueltas en su cabeza "los ojos, esos nunca mienten", En ese preciso instante Severus buscó con la mirada los ojos de Bellatrix, ella los tenía fijos en su plato, ya había terminado de comer, parecía que estaba pensando pero ¿En qué? **

**- ¡Bella! – La llamó Severus **

**- ¡Que! – Contestó sin mirarlo**

**Él la tomó por la barbilla y le subió el rostro para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos, pero antes de que ella se diera cuenta de las intenciones de Snape ya él estaba penetrando su mente, navegando en ese mar de recuerdos que estaban allí lastimándola cada vez que ella decidía viajar al pasado, él pudo corroborar, ésta vez de forma definitiva y axiomática lo que ella le había revelado antes en uno de sus ataques de histeria y rencor.**

**Cuando la conexión se rompió debido a la resistencia de ella, Severus se levantó de su asiento, ella hizo lo mismo, luego él hizo ademán de abrazarla casi por instinto pero ella retrocedió para evitar el contacto **

**- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?**

**- Es que ahora estoy completamente seguro de que no me mentiste cuando me contaste todo **

**Ella bajo la cabeza nuevamente, esos recuerdos la afectaban bastante, él le subió la barbilla nuevamente **

**- Fuiste sincera Bella, al igual que lo fui yo cuando te dije que te…**

**Ella le apartó la mano de manera violenta y sonrió maliciosamente**

**- ¿En serio me crees tan estúpida Severus? Yo si no tengo por qué creerte la estupidez que me dijiste **

**- Pero fui sincero y también puedo demostrártelo – Dijo mientras avanzaba hacia ella **

**Bellatrix retrocedió y retrocedió hasta que se topó con la pared tras su espalda y Severus frente a ella, de modo que extendió la palma de la mano frente a él para tratar de detenerlo, la estaba poniendo nerviosa**

**- ¡No seas imbécil! ya deja de decir estupideces y mejor déjame ir… o mátame de una vez y acabemos con esto**

**- Al principio me costó aceptarlo – Dijo Snape recostando una mano en la pared mientras con La otra sostenía la cintura de la mortífaga, Bella trataba de mirar hacia otro lado – Pero ahora ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo y también sé que tú sientes lo mismo **

**Bella puso los ojos en blanco tratando de parecer inmutable ante las palabras del mortifago que realmente estaba haciendo que se le acelerara el pulso**

**- ¡Ah sí! ¿Y se puede saber cómo piensas demostrarlo? – Pregunto aparentando seguridad sin dejar de desafiarlo con la mirada**

**- Así – Respondió él tomándola por la cintura con ambas manos y pegándola contra su cuerpo **

**- ¿Qué haces estúpido? – Dijo ella tratando de quitárselo de encima – Te dije que no volvieras a…**

**- Vamos Bella deja de fingir y bésame – Dijo Snape acercando su rostro cada vez más**

**- Lo haré cuando el infierno se congele – Dijo ella con una ceja levantada, pero su voz no sonaba convincente.**

**De pronto, sintió los labios de Snape sobre los suyos, Fue un beso apasionado al principio, ya que él estaba loco por besarla, ella intentó resistirse, pero ya no pudo, sencillamente sus propios sentimientos la traicionaron y pronto sus brazos también lo hicieron, porque tal como si actuaran con vida propia, rodearon el cuello de Snape. Allí estaba Bellatrix Lestrange en los brazos de Severus Snape ¿Quién lo diría? Los besos pasaron de apasionados a tiernos casi como si se acariciaran y se hablaran sin decir nada, luego él se separó lentamente **

**- ¡Lo ves! – Le dijo con una sonrisa triunfante **

**Ella suspiró e intentó hablar pero el colocó uno de sus dedos en sus labios para hacerla callar**

**- No lo niegues más, tú misma te has dado cuenta **

**Ella también sonrió y le acarició la mejilla **

**- Entiéndelo, simplemente para mí no es fácil, no puedo entender en qué momento pasó, cuando comencé a sentir esto **

**- No tienes que entender nada, solo acéptalo – Dijo antes de robarle un efímero beso**

**- Es que eso equivale a renunciar a lo que he sido siempre, yo no soy así, no sé qué me pasa – Dijo mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza **

**- La gente me teme y me temerá por siempre yo soy Bellatrix y mi misión es sembrar el terror **

**Severus tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos **

**- Pero entiende que todo eso puede cambiar, yo mismo lo he hecho, tú misma lo has comprobado, no ganaste nada todos estos años sembrando el terror y la destrucción – La soltó e hizo una pequeña pausa y luego continuó - ¡Qué tal si te unes a nosotros! A nuestra causa ¡Ya basta Bella! Simplemente los ideales del "Señor Tenebroso" no son justos **

**Ella miraba pensativa a través de la ventana, analizando cada palabra que Severus decía y comprendiendo que había verdad en cada una de ellas, pero no podía evitar pensar en "El Señor" ese que había confiado tanto en ella, el único que la había hecho sentir valiosa **

**- ¿Y qué pasará con esto? – Se levantó la manga de su vestido y le mostró su marca de mortífaga – Sé que él no es bueno, pero lo ha sido conmigo Severus yo no puedo **

**Bella comenzó a llorar y Severus la tomó entre sus brazos para consolarla **

**- Si puedes Bella, piensa que él solo te utiliza para lograr su cometido que es acabar con la vida de ese pobre niño que no le ha hecho ningún mal y después cuando termine con él, ¿Qué seguirá después? ¿Acabar con todos los Muggles y los mestizos? ¿Acaso no puede haber verdadera armonía entre las comunidades mágica y no mágica?**

**Ella asintió con la cabeza **

**- Tienes Razón pero es muy difícil para mí solo dame tiempo.**

**Al Día siguiente Severus se fue a Hogwarts como de costumbre y Bella se quedó en casa por supuesto, en Hogwarts todos los alumnos pensaron que el profesor Snape había enloquecido, pues a veces les sonreía y hasta los saludaba amablemente una que otra vez**

**- Definitivamente se ha vuelto loco – Decía Ron **

**- Tal vez se tomó una poción caducada – Añadió Hermione **

**- O quizás está enamorado – Agregó Harry con una sonrisa **

**Los dos chicos lo miraron con ojos como platos y él se encogió de hombros**

**- No lo sé, es una posibilidad**

**- Eso sí sería sorprendente – Dijo Ron**

**Pero la mayor sorpresa se la llevó el propio Severus al llegar a su morada, pues otra vez Bella lo estaba esperando con la cena que había preparado con sus propias manos, él se quedó pasmado no solo por eso, sino porque por primera vez desde que la mantenía cautiva, ella lo recibía con amabilidad y sobre todo algo llamó poderosamente la atención de Snape, ella estaba luciendo el lindo vestido rosa que él le había regalado, había peinado su cabello con delicados rizos y a él le pareció que se veía maravillosa, era sencillamente más de lo que pidió, todo un sueño **

**Notas de autor: Hola, espero que les guste esta historia, sé que la pareja es bizarra pero esa era la idea, escribir una historia diferente, de verdad sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi, muchas gracias por su tiempo**


	9. Una decisión difícil

**- ¡Que hermosa estás Bella! – Decía mirándola con admiración **

**Simplemente estaba pasmado ante ella, es decir, con sus otros vestidos oscuros también se veía bellísima pero él no estaba acostumbrado a verla luciendo diferente, se veía tan angelical y tierna que parecía que la hubieran transformado en otra persona, y de cierta forma así era.**

**Ella se ruborizó con el comentario y continuó sonriéndole **

**- Gracias – Contestó con cariño – Siéntate y descansa **

**Ella le ofreció un puesto en la mesa y él se maravilló todavía más con aquella visión, una mesa perfectamente puesta, decorada con un hermoso mantel que ella había conseguido por allí, un par de velas rojas estaban encendidas justo en el centro y le daban una aire fantástico a la ocasión, Severus pensó que así era como siempre había imaginado todo si Bella fuese su esposa, se acercó a ella y la besó, ella le correspondió el beso y continuaba sonriéndole **

**- Debo estar soñando - Se dijo él mientras tomaba su lugar en la mesa**

**- Si quieres te pellizco o te golpeo con esto para averiguarlo –Bromeó ella riendo divertida mientras alzaba el porta servilletas **

**- No gracias así estoy bien, si es un sueño no quiero despertar, y menos de esa manera – Dijo Severus, riendo también**

**- ¡Que sonrisa tan linda tienes! Es una lástima que casi nunca la muestres **

**Ahora fue él quien se ruborizó y bajo la mirada**

**- ¡Valla! Te ruborizaste, me recuerdas la época en que éramos estudiantes en Hogwarts**

**- En esa época yo no tenía motivos para sonreír y continué sin tenerlos hasta que llegaste aquí**

**Ella le acarició la mejilla y le robó un fugaz beso **

**- ¿Sabes? – Carraspeó su garganta y luego continuó – He pensado mucho en lo que me propusiste ayer, nunca había considerado la posibilidad de traicionarlo a él, pero siento que ya no puedo continuar sirviéndole, él siempre fue el padre que nunca tuve pero también fue mi perdición, me arrastró en un torbellino de odio donde yo debía lastimar incluso a aquellos que no lo merecían**

**Ella se secó algunas lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro y él le sostuvo una mano para transmitirle fuerza **

**- Ayer – Continuó ella – Soñé con mi primo Sirius, él se acercó a mí y me abrazó muy fuerte, me dijo con una linda sonrisa en sus labios que me perdonaba, que no me sintiera mal pues él estaba en un lugar maravilloso, también me pidió perdón y me dijo que necesitaba que tú también lo perdonaras, me dijo que él estaba consciente del daño que había causado en nosotros y que pensó que la única forma de enmendarlo sería exhortándome a que hiciera lo correcto**

**- Créeme que yo lo perdoné hace mucho al igual que a James y a Lupin – Dijo Severus **

**- Pero hay unas palabras que él dijo y que quedaron dando vueltas en mi mente – Expresó Bellatrix – Me dijo que todos nos sorprenderíamos mucho con las cosas que estaban por venir, habrá una ardua batalla pero nos sorprenderemos con el desenlace, y a la final con lágrimas en los ojos me dijo que hiciera lo correcto que sabía que eso representaba un sacrificio muy grande para mí pero que a la final iba a valer la pena, pues todo se transformaría en tanto yo cambiase mi actitud.**

**Él la abrazó fuertemente, ella realmente lo necesitaba porque sabía que estaba a punto de tomar una decisión incalculablemente valiosa así como difícil**

**- ¿Y bien? ¿A qué conclusión llegaste? – Le preguntó Severus luego de soltarla, ella respiró profundamente **

**- Lo voy a intentar Severus – Dijo con voz segura – Si me lo permiten, cosa que dudo sobre manera, Voy a unirme a "La orden del Fénix" y ayudaré con sus planes **

**Severus la abrazó de nuevo**

**- Es la mejor decisión que has tomado **

**- Pero ellos no me van a aceptar, imagínate ¿Cómo van a confiar en mí?**

**- Terminarán por aceptarte mi Bella, sé que no confiarán en ti al principio pero luego lo van a hacer ¡Ya verás! – La tranquilizó**

**En ese momento, tanto Bella como Severus comenzaron a sentir un ligero dolor en su antebrazo.**

**- Es él, es su llamado – Dijo Bella con los ojos húmedos – Severus Ve, que yo te espero – Dijo dándole un beso en los labios **

**Él se quedó pensativo por un momento y luego la tomó por los hombros**

**- Tú también vendrás conmigo**

**- Pero no entiendo se supone que…**

**- El plan comenzará a ejecutarse desde ahora – La interrumpió - tú confía en mí y haz lo que yo te diga **

**Ella asintió con la cabeza**

**- Bien, ahora aunque te vez bellísima con ese vestido, debes cambiarte y lucir como siempre, es decir, igual de hermosa pero sombría **

**Luego para la sorpresa de ella, él le entregó su varita **

**En Hogwarts Harry estaba tomando una siesta cuando de pronto se despertó sobresaltado, Sirius Black le había dado la misma revelación que a Bellatrix, y al despertar su cicatriz lo estaba atormentando de dolor. Miró hacia todos lados y comprendió que estaba solo en la habitación, se vistió y se encaminó al despacho de Dumbledore, sin duda, él sabría exactamente qué hacer y Harry presentía que el peligro estaba cerca. **

**Cuando el niño que vivió caminaba por los pasillos llenos de estudiantes, sintió un dolor más agudo en su frente y de pronto escuchó aquella voz terrible que parecía venir de ningún lado y a la vez de todas partes**

**- ¡Prepárate! Tu hora se acerca, falta muy poco **

**Harry comprendió que era la voz de Voldemort y se apresuró a llegar a su destino, pero apenas hubo caminado un poco cuando sintió otra voz, pero ésta era distinta, pertenecía a una mujer que lo llamaba muy cariñosamente**

**- ¡Harry!, ven aquí mi niño – Le decía **

**Era la profesora Sybill Trelawney que le hacía señas con una mano exhortándolo a entrar a su aula, Harry no pudo pasar desapercibida la expresión de preocupación que ella tenía en el rostro **

**- ¿Qué sucede profesora Trelawney? – Inquirió mientras se sentaba en una silla por petición de ella**

**- ¡Oh mi niño! Pasa algo terrible, o mejor dicho pasará – Dijo ella con su acostumbrada voz misteriosa**

**- ¿A qué se refiere? – Preguntó Harry cada vez más interesado **

**Ella se acercó al asustado muchacho sosteniendo una bola de cristal en su mano mientras hablaba mirándolo con aquellos ojos saltones **

**- He visto muchas cosas aquí muchacho – Dijo mientras acariciaba la bola de cristal – Cosas que tienden a confundirme un poco pero lo que si tengo claro es que el peligro se acerca, el - que – no – debe – ser – nombrado está a punto de alcanzarte y ya pronto ni las gruesas murallas de éste castillo ni la sabiduría de Dumbledore podrán salvarte.**

**- ¿Vo… Voy a Mo… Morir? – Preguntó Harry más bien triste que asustado **

**- Por más que intento concentrarme no puedo ver tu muerte, solo veo una enorme batalla **

**- ¿Y mis amigos? ¿Alguno saldrá muerto o herido en todo esto? – Volvió a interrogar está vez muy asustado**

**- No lo sé muchacho, solo veo sangre pero también veo algo que me desconcierta – Hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos buscando los hechos en su mente – Veo una transformación, una gran transformación para bien, un alma oscura que se purifica impulsada por otra alma que ya ha sido purificada, veo penas y sufrimientos pero también veo alegría, como si todo fuera a cambiar.**

**Harry, como era de esperarse, no entendió la predicción de Trelawney, sin embargo le agradeció el gesto y se despidió de ella amablemente, luego al continuar caminando por los pasillos decidió detenerse un momento y se recostó de la pared para reflexionar un poco antes de hablar con Dumbledore**

**De todo lo que Sybill había dicho, él solo logró entender una cosa, estaban nuevamente en peligro, Voldemort estaba cerca y decidido a hacer más daño, sí, definitivamente ahora más que nunca tendría que hablar con Dumbledore. **

**En la mansión de los Malfoy, Lord Voldemort se reunía nuevamente con su sequito siniestro, Voldemort, como siempre, yacía en la cabecera de la gran mesa, seguido de Lucius, Narcisa y los demás mortifagos, en ese momento dos humos negros entraron a la estancia y poco a poco se fueron materializando ante todos la anatomía de Rodolphus y Grayback, Lucius se encolerizó y se levantó de su asiento**

**- ¿No les dije, par de ratas inmundas que no los quería ver de nuevo en mi casa? – Espetó con rabia **

**- Yo los invité Lucius, los necesito para nuestra próxima misión donde espero no me fallen ¿Algún problema con eso? – Espetó "El Señor Tenebroso" mientras se acercaba a la silla de Lucius **

**- No señor para nada – Contestó Lucius sumiso**

**- ¡Siéntense! – Ordenó Voldemort – Empezaremos cuando llegue Severus que es el que falta **

**- Como siempre Severus llegando tarde – Expresó Rodolphus con sorna**

**- ¡Cállate! – Exclamó Narcisa mirándole con rabia pero una mirada del "señor oscuro" bastó para que ella cambiara el semblante **

**En aquel instante otro par de nubes negras entraron al comedor, e inmediatamente se fueron materializando las figuras de Severus Snape acompañado de Bellatrix, obviamente ante la sorpresa de todos que se alzaron de sus sillas y miraban a la muchacha con ojos desorbitados.**

**Narcisa corrió a abrazar a su hermana y ella le correspondió el abrazo, Lucius también la abrazó y a continuación le dieron paso a Voldemort que la miraba maravillado extendiendo sus brazos hacia ella, Severus notó la actitud de Bella así que le dio ligeramente con el codo en las costillas, ella reaccionó**

**- ¡Mi señor! – Exclamó mientras bajaba su cabeza y recordaba todo lo que había planeado con Severus previamente **

**Él le levantó la cabeza con suavidad y luego la abrazó **

**- Mi niña ¿Dónde has estado? – Inquirió con cariño **

**Severus se apresuró a responder:**

**- La encontré vagando sola y sin memoria en la espesura del "Bosque prohibido", supongo que los Aurores consideraron que así sería menos peligrosa que estando encerrada en Azkaban de donde ya escapó una vez, la llevé a mi casa, le devolví la memoria y la traje hasta aquí **

**- Es posible, pero la verdad es que eres sencillamente maravilloso Severus – Le Dijo Voldemort mirándole con admiración – Todos deberían aprender de él, fue el único que la trajo hasta mí**

**Todos aplaudieron la "heroica acción" de Severus mientras Rodolphus sintiéndose aludido se acercó a su esposa con intención de besarla y abrazarla supuestamente "Conmovido" **

**- Querida mía estaba tan preocupado por ti – Dijo intentando besarla **

**Severus apretó los puños y ella ladeo su rostro y por lo tanto él besó su mejilla**

**- ¡Judas! – Exclamó Bellatrix con odio – Eso es lo que eres, un maldito traidor, no creas que no sé qué me dejaron sola a merced de esos bastardos de los Aurores – Dijo mirando por encima también a Grayback **

**Voldemort abrazó una vez más a su favorita y le dio una palmadas cariñosas en la espalda a su favorito y seguidamente los invitó a sentarse**

**- Bueno, ya basta de peleas entre nosotros, ahora debemos prepararnos para el próximo ataque, y ya que te tenemos nuevamente, estoy seguro que resultara favorable – Dijo "El Señor Oscuro" tomando la mano de Bella **

**- Atacaremos el maldito castillo, pero esta vez entre todos – Continuo Voldemort – Ya ha llegado el momento en que reinaré sobre todo este mundo y sobre el otro también, quiero que hoy se desplieguen e infundan el terror entre los Muggles para que sepan quién es ahora su Señor y mañana mismo atacaremos Hogwarts, recuperaré mis poderes absolutos cuando haya acabado con esa peste de Potter **

**Bella esbozó una macabra sonrisa – Falsa por supuesto **

**- Ya estoy ansiosa – Dijo riendo frenéticamente. **

**Luego "El Señor Tenebroso" se marchó al igual que los mortifagos y Rodolphus y Grayback que comprendieron que obviamente no eran Bienvenidos en la mansión, inmediatamente Bella se dispuso a escribir una carta para Draco, para informarle que todo estaba bien y que ella ya había regresado, cuando terminó de escribir le dio el pergamino a una lechuza y le ordenó que se la entregara a su sobrino, después se unió a Narcisa, Lucius y Severus que la esperaban en la sala. **

**Para su sorpresa, Severus les había contado a ellos toda la verdad acerca de lo que realmente le había sucedido a ella, de que fue él quien la secuestró, y de los planes que estaban fraguando para frustrar los de Voldemort. **

**Él le explicó a ella que en realidad lo había hecho porque los Malfoy se confesaron primero ante él, le dijeron que al igual que Draco ya estaban cansados de aquella situación, de verse humillados y esclavizados ante un ser siniestro que no les brindaba ningún beneficio, obligados a prestarle su casa cuando él quisiera, de servirle ellos mismos con sus propias manos, porque no quería que le sirviera ningún elfo doméstico, estaban cansados de sentir miedo, pues él los amenazaba constantemente, también estaban hartos de que los demás sintieran miedo de ellos, así que estarían dispuestos a cualquier cosa con tal de recuperar la libertad que alguna vez tuvieron, al fin y al cabo, a esas alturas al igual que a Bella, la pureza de la sangre ya les importaba un bledo.**

**- Pero no sé cómo podríamos lograrlo – Se preguntaba Narcisa **

**- Pues con la ayuda de "La Orden Del Fénix" – Contestó Snape – Y de Potter por supuesto, Dumbledore cree que él es el elegido para destruirlo**

**- Pero ellos nunca nos aceptarían – Rebatió Lucius – Es decir, para ellos nunca dejaremos de ser Mortifagos **

**- ¡Por Merlín! – Exclamó Bellatrix agarrándose el entrecejo – Yo nunca me imaginé teniendo una conversación como ésta, y mucho menos diciendo lo que voy a decir, pero hay una forma de que nos acepten dentro de la orden**

**- ¿Y cuál es? – Preguntaron ansiosos Narcisa y Lucius al mismo tiempo**

**- Es simple – Respondió Severus – Todos sabemos que Dumbledore domina el arte de la Legeremancia, de ésta manera podríamos demostrarle que las intenciones de ustedes son sinceras **

**- Si, Dumbledore podría creernos, es cierto, pero ¿Y el resto de la orden? Ninguno de los Aurores confiará en nosotros Severus, quizás confíen en ti pero jamás en nosotros, para ellos seríamos unos infiltrados – Dijo Narcisa con preocupación**

**- Estoy de acuerdo con Cissy–Habló Bella – Esto va a ser algo muy difícil si no imposible **

**- Mañana mismo lo intentaremos, hablaremos con Dumbledore y veremos qué pasa, y nunca olvides que Nada es imposible Bella, si no me crees míranos a nosotros mismos – Dijo Snape luego de darle un corto beso en los labios**

**Los Malfoy se quedaron atónitos mirándolos con los ojos casi salidos de sus orbitas, no podían dar crédito a lo que estaban mirando en ese momento, así que se frotaron los ojos y miraron nuevamente.**

**- ¿Algo anda mal con mis ojos o realmente he visto que acabas de besarla? – Inquirió Narcisa con una expresión de confusión **

**- No, no, no, tus ojos están en perfectas condiciones – Dijo Lucius – Porque yo también acabo de ver lo mismo, él acaba de besarla **

**Bella y Severus se miraron entre sí y rieron divertidos **

**- Efectivamente, él me besó y yo se lo permití porque me gusta – Confirmó la chica antes de devolverle el beso, uno más largo**

**Narcisa esbozó una sonrisa, realmente le agradaba la pareja**

**- ¡Wow! – Expresó Lucius – Eso sí que es una buena noticia, lo malo va a ser cuando Rodolphus se entere **

**- ¡Bahh! – Exclamó Bella - Ya me encargaré yo de divorciarme de ese imbécil cuando todo esto termine, él nunca me quiso, solo quiso la fortuna de nuestra familia **

**- Eso es cierto – Confirmó Narcisa – Mi madre lo compró, él siempre ha sido un patán, estoy tan feliz por ustedes – Dijo mientras corría a abrazar a la nueva pareja **

**Al día siguiente, Dumbledore se encontraba en la sede de "La Orden Del Fénix" acompañado de Harry, Ron, Hermione, el resto de los Weasley (Incluyendo a Arthur y Molly) y un selecto grupo de Aurores entre los que destacaban: Nynphadora, Remus y Alastor, todos estaban esperando ansiosamente a Severus, según Dumbledore, Snape vendría acompañado de una gran sorpresa, lo que él llamaba "Su arma secreta para derrotar a Voldemort" les advirtió que no iba a ser nada fácil de asimilar por parte de ellos pero que él ya estaba convencido porque había utilizado un método infalible para convencerse. Por supuesto todo el mundo estaba muy confundido con lo que el anciano decía, pero sabían que tarde o temprano terminarían comprendiendo sus palabras **

**- Lo único que les pido es que confíen en mí – Decía Dumbledore mirándolos por encima de sus gafas de media luna **

**La espera se les estaba haciendo eterna (¿Por qué Severus siempre tenía que llegar de último? Y además portando importantes noticias) Al fin la espera terminó, Severus entró solo en la inmensa habitación donde se encontraban todos reunidos **

**- ¿Dónde están ellos Severus? – Inquirió Dumbledore mirando en todas direcciones **

**- Están afuera – Respondió – Es mejor que primero les expliques a todos aquí lo que tenemos planeado y luego yo hago pasar a nuestras "Armas" **

**Todas las miradas se posaron instintivamente sobre Dumbledore **

**- Muy bien – Comenzó éste – Todos sabemos que debemos estar preparados para la batalla que tendremos, Según Severus y otras fuentes confiables, Voldemort está planeando atacar Hogwarts mañana **

**- Entonces hay que hacerle frente – Dijo Alastor – Pero tendremos que mantener a Harry alejado de todo esto**

**- Se equivoca profesor Moody, yo no pienso retirarme por nada del mundo – Dijo Harry con un tono decidido – Mis amigos y yo ya hemos acabado con la mayoría de los Horocruxes, no nos vamos a retirar cuando estamos tan cerca del final**

**- ¡Valla que eres testarudo! – Increpó Tonks **

**- Estoy de acuerdo con Harry – Siguió Dumbledore – Después de todo, él es el elegido ¿Acaso lo olvidan? Pero ahora también contamos con la valiosa ayuda de algunas personas que ustedes ni se imaginan, pues poseen información muy valiosa y extraordinarios poderes. Sé que les va a costar mucho creer que ellos quieran ayudarnos, pero les aseguro que es así – Dijo el anciano y luego le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Severus para que éste hiciera pasar a los invitados**


	10. Reunión en la Orden del Fenix

**Severus obedeció, salió de la habitación y al poco tiempo regresó acompañado de Lucius, Narcisa y Draco Malfoy que después de recibir la carta de Bella y hablar con sus padres también decidió unirse a la causa **

**- ¡Queee! – Exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo que levantaban sus varitas en posición de ataque**

**- Esto debe ser una broma Dumbledore – Exclamó Remus Lupin – Si, seguro deben ser Aurores que han bebido una poción multijugos para despistar a "quien ustedes saben" el día de la batalla **

**- ¡Por Merlín! Albus ahora no estamos para bromas y mucho menos de mal gusto – Dijo Alastor Moody **

**- No, no es una broma Alastor – Respondió el viejo – Ellos son los verdaderos Malfoy y nuestra arma secreta**

**Lucius, al igual que su familia comprendía perfectamente la actitud de los Aurores, sin embargo se arriesgó a explicar**

**- Yo los comprendo perfectamente – Dijo mientras colocaba lentamente su bastón en el piso (Draco y Narcisa hicieron lo mismo con sus varitas) – Pero hemos decidido unirnos a ustedes, dejar de ser mortifagos**

**Fred Weasley se apresuró a recoger las varitas del suelo, incluyendo la de Lucius que estaba dentro del bastón **

**- ¿Y por qué razón dejarían de serlo? – Preguntó Arthur Weasley mirándole con recelo y con la varita todavía en ristre – Yo no creo en tus palabras Malfoy **

**- Simplemente porque estamos arrepentidos – Dijo Draco contestando la pregunta de Arthur – Ya nos cansamos de esa vida **

**- Y consideramos que hemos sido unos tontos en obsesionarnos con la pureza de la sangre – Agregó Narcisa con inesperada Humildad **

**- En eso estoy de acuerdo con usted – Expresó Hermione **

**Nadie dejaba de mirar a los Malfoy con recelo, pese a que estos trataban de explicar de todas las maneras posibles el porqué de su arrepentimiento**

**- Cómo sea – Dijo Harry – Simplemente ustedes no pueden demostrar que lo que dicen es cierto**

**- En eso te equivocas Harry – Objetó Dumbledore desde su lugar - ¿Te olvidas que puedo practicar la legeremancia? Yo he explorado sus mentes y sé que lo que dicen es cierto **

**Todos en la sala se quedaron pasmados hasta que una voz habló rompiendo el silencio**

**- Espere un momento – Dijo Nynphadora Tonks – Usted sabe al igual que todos nosotros, que una persona, incluso estando en trance por la legeremancia puede manipular sus pensamientos ¿Cómo podría entonces estar tan seguro?**

**- Bueno querida también es conveniente recordar que él es un experto – Repuso Lupin – Nadie puede engañarlo **

**- Gracias Lupin – Expresó el viejo – Pero a pesar de que estoy completamente seguro de lo que vi, también sé que ustedes necesitan pruebas más contundentes, no se preocupen ya pensé en eso – Luego miró a Snape **

**Severus se acercó al anciano y le entregó una pequeña botella de plata, Dumbledore la alzó para que todos pudieran verla y agregó:**

**- Esta es "Verita Serum", mejor conocida como…**

**- Filtro de la verdad – Agregó Hermione levantando la nariz, Draco hizo un gesto de fastidio**

**- Gracias Señorita Granger – Continuó Dumbledore – Para los que no lo recuerdan, les diré que la persona que se halle bajo los efectos de esta poderosa poción no podrá decir más que la verdad, irrefutablemente **

**Todos asintieron con la cabeza y Dumbledore se acercó a Alastor para que éste examinara el contenido de la botella, él la olfateó y se la regresó**

**- Es "verita Serum" sin duda alguna – Confirmó **

**Dumbledore ahora les pasó el recipiente a los Malfoy que sin oponer resistencia, bebieron su contenido y aguardaron pacientemente para ser interrogados, todos los allí presentes comenzaron a hacer miles de preguntas a la vez, con lo cual no se entendía nada y el ambiente se llenó de confusión, por lo tanto Dumbledore se vio en la necesidad de decidir quién sería el que tendría dicha oportunidad**

**- ¡Harry! – Exclamó – Creo que tú debes ser quien lo haga**

**Harry dio un paso al frente y con la varita apuntando a la aristocrática familia comenzó a interpelar**

**- ¿Es cierto todo lo que dijeron hace rato? **

**- Totalmente, cada palabra que dijimos es totalmente cierta – Respondió Lucius **

**- Entonces ¿Desean unirse a la Orden del Fénix? – Siguió Harry - ¿En serio desean vencer a Lord Voldemort?**

**- Si – Contesto Draco – Estamos dispuestos a ayudarlos a terminar con esto.**

**- Y les prometemos serles fieles – Agregó Narcisa **

**Harry bajo su varita y le ofreció su mano a Lucius, éste la estrechó, y para sorpresa del muchacho, el altivo mago lo atrajo hacia él y lo abrazó; después de unos segundos de analizar la situación, Harry también le correspondió el abrazo y un minuto más tarde todos se encontraban sonriendo **

**- Pues sean Bienvenidos entonces – Exclamó Harry esbozando una gran y agradable sonrisa**

**- ¡Excelente! – Exclamo Alastor Moody – Pero si los vamos a utilizar como arma contra el – que – no – debe – ser – nombrado, entonces deberán seguir fingiendo con él, digo para no levantarle sospechas **

**- Si bueno, eso es lógico – Afirmó Lucius**

**Dumbledore que desde hace rato no aguantaba la curiosidad, tomó a Severus por el brazo y lo apartó de los demás**

**- Severus, ¿Dónde ésta ella? ¿Por qué no vino con los demás? – Le pregunto sin hacer uso de la legeremancia, confiaba demasiado en las respuestas de Severus **

**- Ella no quiso venir Albus, es decir, sigue estando dispuesta a ayudarnos; pero está convencida que aunque todos creyeran que tiene las mejores intenciones, jamás lograrían perdonarla por sus crímenes**

**- No estoy de acuerdo con ella, pero dime ¿Y qué piensa hacer entonces? – Volvió a interrogar el anciano**

**- Bueno eso es algo que ella prefiere reservarse – Respondió Severus encogiéndose de hombros – No quiso decirme nada, creo que ni ella misma lo sabe**

**Los Malfoy volvieron a reunirse con Bellatrix y los demás se encaminaron al castillo, llenos de expectativas y de nerviosismo. Harry había acabado con casi todos los Horocruxes, solo le faltaban dos y por más que se concentraba no lograba descubrir cuáles eran.**

**Cuando todos llegaron a Hogwarts, Dumbledore, con ayuda de Minerva McGonagall y los Aurores, hizo un hechizo de protección que consistía en una enorme cúpula transparente que cubría el castillo por completo; Luego aguardaron pacientemente a que todo comenzase.**

**La noche llegó y con ella vinieron los problemas, el enorme cielo nocturno carente de estrellas y de luna se plagó de una inmensa multitud de nubes negras que se acercaban cada vez más al castillo, eran los mortifagos, acompañados por supuesto de su líder, al llegar a los límites de Hogwarts con el bosque oscuro se materializaron dejando ver su siniestra apariencia y "Lord Voldemort" paseó sus terribles ojos por sobre todo el lugar**

**- Tiene un hechizo protector – Afirmó con su terrible voz aterciopelada – Quizás ya sabían que veníamos **

**- ¿Está seguro señor? – Preguntó Bellatrix con sumisión y tragando saliva **

**- Completamente – Respondió este**

**Luego Voldemort levantó su varita y los demás lo imitaron e inmediatamente entre todos deshicieron el hechizo. **

**Un poco más tarde ya estaban frente al gran castillo**

**Todos los alumnos y profesores aguardaban valientemente pero también llenos de nervios, Neville corría como loco de un lugar a otro, la profesora Trelawney no dejaba de hacer oscuras predicciones y Harry y sus amigos empuñaban sus varitas. El colegio era un caos total y Dumbledore decidió por influencia de Lucius Malfoy que ya que Harry insistía en luchar, entonces debería usar una túnica y una máscara de mortifago para despistar, el chico aceptó y uso una máscara que Dumbledore había hechizado previamente, la cual mostraba un aura dorada solo para los que desearan proteger a Harry con lo cual lo distinguirían de los mortifagos verdaderos. Alastor trataba de calmar a los alumnos junto con los demás Aurores y profesores, les dijeron a los alumnos que si fuera necesario, solo si fuera extremadamente necesario podían usar hechizos imperdonables, y también les dijeron que no debían tocar a los Malfoy.**


	11. La batalla

**Todos permanecían en silencio mientras escuchaban los concejos de los mayores, Los esposos Weasley querían permanecer junto a sus hijos y no perderlos de vista mientras que ellos les suplicaban que los dejaran luchar solos, Hermione y Ron les habían dicho a Harry que no les importaba dar su vida por él si fuese necesario, esto enterneció tanto al muchacho que no pudo retener el llanto, contagiando también a sus amigos que ahora se abrazaban a él. De pronto una fuerte voz siseante inundó el ambiente y les heló la sangre**

**- Sal de tu cueva Harry Potter – Ordenó la fría voz de Lord Voldemort – El niño que vivió, hoy va a morir **

**Afuera, Voldemort y su séquito aguardaban, pero no hubo respuesta, por lo tanto, el oscuro líder se enfureció y dio la orden de entrar a la fuerza. Con un gran estrepito los mortifagos irrumpieron en el lugar lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra.**

**En medio de la confusión, los Malfoy vieron su oportunidad y arremetían con "Petrificus Totalus" no verbales contra los mortifagos que tenían más cerca, obviamente éstos no se esperaban Éste ataque y caían fácilmente, en medio de la confusión ninguno de ellos se daba cuenta de la traición hasta que ya era demasiado tarde, de pronto Rodolphus vio cuando Narcisa petrificaba a Grayback y se dispuso a lanzarle el malefició letal, pero Draco que estaba junto a él lo empujó y el hechizo fue a parar en el cuerpo de uno de los mortifagos, acabando con él al instante, Rodolphus por la furia que sentía, quiso arremeter de nuevo contra ella pero ya Draco lo había desarmado y Lucius lo había petrificado.**

**Lupin y Tonks permanecían junto a Harry lanzando hechizos y tratando de alejarlo del gran comedor que era donde se estaba suscitando la batalla, Severus hacia como si lanzaba hechizos contra los Aurores, pero en realidad solo eran rayos de luz y cuando tenía la oportunidad eliminaba a uno que otro mortifago con lo cual disminuían los enemigos, pero lamentablemente también caían algunos Aurores.**

**Todos los alumnos y profesores estaban maravillados y asombrados de la valentía con la que luchaba Neville, parecía que la torpeza que constantemente lo acompañaba en sus clases, por fin lo había abandonado, (Quizás una descarga de adrenalina) en dos oportunidades bloqueó unos encantamientos que iban dirigidos a Pavarti, más en una de esas, que acababa de bloquear un hechizo que sin duda iba a parar contra Luna Lovegood, descuidó su propia espalda y un "Crucio" logró alcanzarlo, Neville se retorcía de dolor en el piso y solo pudo ver un par de botas que se le acercaban y luego una de ellas impactó contra su rostro partiéndole el labio, el pobre muchacho sintió el sabor de su propia sangre y se levantó furioso encontrándose con uno de los seres más odiados**

**- ¿Te gustó ese encantamiento? Yo creo que a tus padres tampoco, yo estaba allí cuando Bella los torturaba y ellos también gemían de dolor **

**Era Rodolphus Lestrange que gracias a otro de sus compañeros se había recuperado del encantamiento que le había lanzado Lucius **

**Y lo miraba con ojos furiosos **

**- ¡Expelliarmus! – Gritó para desarmar al muchacho **

**- Mírale el lado positivo – Continuó - Ahora te vas a reunir con ellos – Avada Keda…**

**Pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que un encantamiento igual al que estaba profiriendo lo alcanzó y cayó fulminado, Neville levantó la vista y se quedó pasmado, Severus Snape estaba frente a él con la varita en ristre y mirando con desprecio el cadáver del mortifago **

**- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Severus al muchacho **

**Él estaba todavía pasmado, no podía creer que el ser al que más había temido en toda su vida, había terminado salvándolo, siempre tuvo terribles pesadillas en las que Severus lo mataba o lo cocinaba a fuego lento en uno de sus enormes calderos y ahora le acababa de salvar la vida **

**- Si estoy bien Gra… Gracias – Contestó al fin Neville, todavía sorprendido – Usted me… Me salvó **

**Severus solo le colocó una mano en su hombro, le guiñó un ojo, le dedicó una leve sonrisa y siguió su camino para seguir luchando **

**Pero uno de los mortifagos más leales a Voldemort se acercó a éste en uno de los pasillos del castillo y le contó lo que acababa de ver.**

**- Yo vi cuando lo mataba para salvar al muchacho señor – Decía con total seguridad – Además ha estado eliminando poco a poco a los nuestros, los Malfoy también, creo que se están volviendo en contra nuestra **

**- ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó mientras lo miraba haciendo uso de sus dotes en legeremancia con lo cual confirmo la historia **

**El mortifago asintió **

– **Y no solo eso – Agregó con un malévolo brillo en la mirada – También vi muy bien la varita que usó para asesinarlo **

**- Y a mí que me importa que varita uso – Espetó Voldemort haciendo un ademan de indiferencia con la mano – Lo que importa es que Él es un asqueroso traidor **

**- No señor, en serio, creo que lo que vi le va a interesar mucho – Insistió **

**- Entonces ¡habla! – Le ordenó Voldemort tomándolo por las solapas de la chaqueta y mirándolo directamente a los ojos**

**- Bueno, es que la varita que utilizó Severus es la varita de sauco que usted tanto ha buscado señor y que necesita para eliminar a Potter **

**Voldemort se quedó pasmado al comprobar en sus ojos lo que el mortifago decía, luego lo soltó y miró hacía el suelo como analizando que era lo próximo que haría **

**- Más tarde ajustaré cuentas con esa peste de los Malfoy, ahora tengo que hablar con Severus – Dijo mientras se adentraba en el gran comedor **

**El mortifago se quedó allí con una sonrisa de satisfacción **

**Todos los que estaban en el gran comedor se encontraban tan ocupados, cada quien en lo suyo, blandiendo la varita en el aire y lanzando hechizos, que no advirtieron la oscura presencia de Voldemort, bueno todos excepto Harry, Ron y Hermione, estos dos, olvidando por un momento que Harry usaba un disfraz de mortifago se colocaron instintivamente enfrente de él para ocultarlo de la vista de Voldemort, pero éste, por ahora, tenía otro objetivo en mente, los chicos vieron cuando el señor oscuro se acercó a Severus y le dijo algo al oído y después vieron a ambos caminaban hacia afuera**

**En ese momento llegó Neville acompañado de Ginny y Luna **

**- Chicos a que no adivinan lo que hizo el profesor Snape – Dijo entre emoción y miedo debido a los hechizos que pasaban por encima de las cabezas de todos**

**- ¿Que sucedió Neville? – Inquirió Hermione sin dejar de ver al dúo que se alejaba**

**- El profesor Snape salvó a Neville – Dijo Luna con su acostumbrada sonrisa enigmática **

**- Ahora no hay tiempo – Los interrumpió Harry, debemos seguirlos **

**Ginny lo tomó por el brazo para tratar de detenerlo**

**- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Inquirió mirándolo asustada – Tú te quedas aquí, iremos los demás **

**Los demás asintieron, pero Harry no era un cobarde no iba a permitir que ellos fueran solos, así que miró en todas direcciones y observó a Tonks y a Remus a lo lejos que con la ayuda de Dumbledore y los Malfoy (Que ahora peleaban abiertamente) se debatían contra una bandada de mortifagos, Harry se agachó para evitar ser visto por alguno de ellos que si lo veían, sin duda frustrarían su intento**

**- Nada de eso Ginny, yo voy con ustedes – Dijo con decisión**

**Juntos. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna y Neville se fueron cautelosamente. Harry se fue tras ellos apuntándolos con la varita para dar la impresión a los mortifagos de que los había capturado, así no sospecharían nada**

**Ron llevaba entre sus manos la espada de Godric Gryffindor porque sabía que era un elemento indispensable para derrotar los Horocruxes **

**Voldemort caminaba adelante, seguido por su querida Nagini y Snape que caminaba con paso seguro, mientras su capa ondeaba tras él. Los chicos caminaron tras ellos sin hacer el menor ruido, de pronto, Hermione se acordó de algo y hurgó dentro de un bolso mágico que llevaba con ella el cual parecía no tener fondo y podía albergar muchas cosas incluso más grandes que él.**

**- Esperen, Me olvidaba de esto, nos ayudará mucho - Dijo la castaña en un susurro mientras extraía la capa de invisibilidad de Harry **

**- No creo que nos albergue a todos – Analizó Luna**

**- No si la usamos tal como está – Respondió Hermione – Pero yo conozco un hechizo que nos puede servir **

**Luego la chica sacó su varita y golpeó con ella la capa profiriendo un hechizo que provocó que ésta alargara su tamaño, lo suficiente como para albergarlos a todos**

**- Ahora vamos a darnos prisa – Dijo nuevamente la muchacha con un susurro – El hechizo es temporal y solo contamos con una hora **

**- Eso es más que suficiente – Exclamó Ron mirándola con fascinación**

**Continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a una habitación donde habían entrado Snape, Voldemort y su macabra mascota, los chicos permanecieron afuera de la habitación pero por una ventana podían ver a los dos hombres conversando, así que se quedaron muy tranquilos y en silencio para poder escuchar la plática **

**- Bien Severus, me imagino que no tienes idea de porque te traje hasta aquí ¿Verdad? – Preguntó con su voz siseante **

**- No Señor, pero supongo que tendrá sus razones – Respondió con tranquilidad, sin inmutarse siquiera **

**- Pues yo te responderé hijo mío, solo que antes necesito ver tu varita – Dijo extendiendo su mano derecha **

**- Es una común y corriente señor – Respondió Severus **

**- Me temo que no es así – Siguió Voldemort – La varita que tienes en tu poder, es una muy importante e imprescindible para la misión que me he trazado durante todos estos largos años**

**Snape sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas pero siguió sin inmutarse, hasta que Voldemort perdió la paciencia y lo apuntó con su varita**

**- ¡Expelliarmus! – Exclamó mientras la preciada varita de sauco que Severus tenía en su mano y ocultaba con su capa salió disparada en dirección a las manos de Voldemort **

**- Eres un asqueroso traidor – Dijo negando con la cabeza – Mordiste la mano que te dio de comer, querías la gloria para ti ¿No es así? **

**Severus permanecía callado pero le sostenía la mirada **

**- JAMÁS vas a poder ser como yo, para eso te falta mucho, ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme después de todo lo que hice por ti? Yo te tenía en alta estima y hasta me olvidé de que eres un maldito sangre sucia **

**Severus respiró profundo y habló por fin**

**- No es cierto, no te traicioné porque yo jamás estuve de tu parte, siempre protegí a Potter, esa fue siempre mi misión – Severus al verse perdido comenzó a decirle todo – También fui yo quien secuestró a Bellatrix, la mantuve cautiva en mi propia casa lo cual quiere decir que te engañé **

**Voldemort se sintió morir de la ira y tomó a Severus por el cuello **

**- ¿Cómo te atreviste a tanto? Seguro la encantaste luego para que ella pensara que la habías rescatado como dijiste **

**Severus dejó que Voldemort pensara aquello porque no quería decirle que se había enamorado de Bella y ella de él, simplemente no quería involucrarla, ya él estaba perdido**

**- solo te voy a decir una sola cosa más – Dijo Severus con su voz pausada y su mirada penetrante - Ésta vez tampoco te vas a salir con la tuya**

**- Y hasta me amenazas – Expresó Voldemort apretando el cuello de Snape con más fuerza - Con que esas tenemos – Dijo ahora apuntándolo con la varita **

**Luego lo pensó mejor, soltó a Severus y miró a la serpiente **

**- ¡Nagini! – Exclamó mirándola, luego dirigió la mirada llena de maldad hacia Severus que ahora se afirmaba con fuerza a una mesa que tenía tras él – Ahí te dejo tu cena, solo espero que no te indigestes con este asqueroso traidor sangre sucia – Dijo mirándolo con desprecio **

**La horrible serpiente se irguió y quedó a la altura de Severus con sus ojos fijos en él, preparada para atacarlo **

**Snape cerró los ojos esperando la muerte pero de pronto algo inesperado sucedió.**

**Los seis chicos se quitaron de improviso la capa de invisibilidad y entraron en la habitación con la velocidad de un rayo, todo sucedió muy rápido, Harry también se quitó la máscara y la túnica revelándole su identidad a su peor enemigo que se disponía a atacarlo, y Neville en un impulso le arrebató la espada de las manos a Ron y le asestó un tajo a la asquerosa serpiente, cortándole la cabeza, todos, incluyendo Snape miraban absortos como el cuerpo mutilado de la serpiente ondeaba en una infinita agonía, al tiempo que Voldemort hacía lo mismo, se retorcía y gemía de dolor **

**- ¡Era un horocrux! – Exclamó Harry sorprendido – No lo puedo creer **

**- Acabaste con ella Neville ¡Que valiente! – Dijo Hermione **

**- Ahora solo falta derrotar un solo Horocrux – Dijo Ron mientras pasaba su asustada mirada de la serpiente a Voldemort que parecía desorientado**

**- Pero creo que ahora debemos salir de aquí –Dijo Ginny convenientemente **

**Snape ante éste comentario reaccionó al fin y empujándolos a todos los sacó de allí **

**- Tienes razón – Decía mientras corría junto a ellos**

**Cuando estuvieron lo bastante lejos de allí se giró y miró a Neville que todavía parecía no salir de su asombro, le quitó la espada de las manos, se la dio a Harry y estrechó al atónito muchacho entre sus brazos, Neville también le correspondió el abrazo e impulsivamente se echó a llorar **

**- Eres muy valiente Neville – Dijo Severus mientras lo estrechaba con fuerza **

**Los demás los miraban con la boca abierta, Severus abrazaba a Neville y además lo llamaba por su nombre **

**- Yo no quería que muriera – Decía entre sollozos – No lo iba a permitir, usted me salvó la vida **


	12. Una agradable sorpresa

**Los Chicos regresaron a la batalla, ahora se encontraban afuera, incluso Harry y Severus peleaban abiertamente, sin importarles que los vieran, Remus y Nynphadora vieron a Harry sin su disfraz y corrieron a reprenderlo, él les contó lo que había sucedido y ellos también se sorprendieron **

**- Nunca imaginé que esa serpiente fuera un horocrux – Dijo Tonks **

**- Y yo menos imaginé que sería Neville el que terminaría matándola y mucho menos salvando al Queji… Digo a Severus – Dijo Remus sonriendo **

**- Solo falta saber cuál es el Horocrux restante – Dijo Molly Weasley que había escuchado la conversación tras ellos junto a su esposo.**

**- Sea lo que sea lo vamos a encontrar – Agregó Arthur **

**En ese momento Fred y George bloquearon un hechizo que iba directamente a la cabeza de Harry**

**- ¡Reducto! – Exclamó George haciendo que el mortifago que había lanzado el hechizo volara por el aire y cayera inconsciente - ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó a Harry**

**Harry asintió con la cabeza y de repente la voz de Fred los hizo estremecerse **

**- ¡Auxilio! – Gritó – Suéltame **

**Un enorme Troll lo había tomado por la cintura y lo suspendía en el aire, luego decidió lanzarlo lejos del camino **

**- Ahhhh – Gritaba Fred y luego aterrizó dándose un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente **

**- Noooooo – Gritó George – ¡Por Dios Fred! Tienes que estar bien – Decía mientras corría hacia su hermano y lo tomaba en sus brazos – Respira por favor, no me dejes **

**Molly y Arthur intentaron hacer lo mismo pero Remus y Tonks los detuvieron **

**- No, suéltame, es mi hijo – Lloraba Molly **

**- ¡CUIDADO GEORGE! – Gritó Arthur viendo con horror como el enorme Trol se disponía a aplastar a los gemelos con su enorme pie**

**Pero en ese momento Goyle, Blaise y Draco también estaban contemplando la escena, al principio, tanto Draco como ellos sintieron miedo, pero en una fracción de segundo Draco recordó lo que Severus le había dicho en una ocasión "nunca te subestimes a ti mismo, podrías resultar más valiente de lo que tú crees" así que tomó las manos de sus compañeros y miró al trol directamente a los ojos**

**- ¡Ven aquí cerebro de pájaro! – Le gritó para llamar su atención **

**La enorme bestia miró al trió y se encaminó corriendo hacia ellos, los muchachos susurraron algo entre ellos y luego apuntando sus varitas a la mole gritaron con todas sus fuerzas:**

**- ¡Bombarda máximo! **

**Lo que ocasionó que el trol volara en mil pedazos de carne que se esparcieron por todo el lugar, en ese instante Fred reaccionó y miró desorientado a su familia que lo abrazaba y besaba **

**- ¡OH Fred! Pensé que te perdía – Dijo George llorando **

**Luego se acercó al trió de héroes **

**- Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero gracias chicos – Dijo mientras los abrazaba - son unos héroes **

**Dumbledore y McGonagall habían lanzado un hechizo sobre las enormes gárgolas del castillo para que ayudaran en la batalla y la verdad estaba dando bastante resultado pues los mortifagos estaban disminuyendo en número.**

**Harry cayó inconsciente, nadie sabía porque, el muchacho en su letargo pudo divisar a Lily, su madre que lo besaba con dulzura **

**- Hijo, sé que te estarás preguntando cual es el horocrux que falta, y déjame decirte que no es nada fácil para mí decírtelo – Exclamaba la pelirroja con tristeza **

**- ¡Mamá! – Exclamó Harry - solo dilo por favor necesito acabar con él **

**- Solo sé que todo estará bien, ya lo verás – Exclamó James saliendo de la penumbra que rodeaba al lugar**

**- ¡Papá! – Volvió a exclamar Harry – Díganlo por favor **

**- Eres tú, hijo tú eres el horocrux que falta – Exclamó Lily con dolor porque aunque tenía la certeza de que todo iba a terminar bien, no podía darle esa noticia a su hijo así como si nada **

**Harry los miró atónito, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, pero luego respiró profundo y respondió:**

**- Pues me entregaré entonces, él mismo va a destruir el horocrux que lo mantiene vivo **

**Sus padres lo abrazaron con más fuerza y de repente escucharon una tercera voz detrás de ellos**

**- Tu sacrificio será recompensado, Todos se van a sorprender ya lo verás – Dijo Sirius Black **

**Harry lo abrazó también **

**- ¡No te preocupes! – Exclamó Sirius –Tú solo has lo que tengas que hacer, con honor y con la frente en alto, eres muy valiente y estamos muy orgullosos de ti **

**Con estas últimas palabras Harry recobró la conciencia, al abrir los ojos vio a la profesora McGonagall que lo abanicaba y a Ginny, Molly, Luna y Hermione llorando **

**Dumbledore le había practicado legeremancia mirando los ojos desorientados del muchacho y se había enterado de la visión **

**- No se preocupen niñas – Las tranquilizó el viejo – Harry está bien **

**Luego miró a Nynphadora y a Remus **

**- Llévenselo de aquí por favor – Les dijo, déjenlo descansar en mi despacho, luego podrá continuar**

**Tonks y Lupin se apresuraron a cumplir la orden ayudando a Harry a levantarse, éste trató de explicar lo que había visto pero los Aurores lo hacían callar **

**- ¡Cállate Harry! – Decía Tonks – Luego nos dices eso tan importante, ahora debes descansar**

**Y se fueron caminando por los pasillos del castillo **

**Bella se había escabullido buscando a Harry por todos los pasillos, quería protegerlo, aunque sabía que no sería nada fácil, tenía que protegerlo hasta con su propia vida si fuese necesario, se lo debía a Sirius, a Severus y también a ella misma, a la nueva Bellatrix, pero Harry, Lupin y Tonks que no sabían lo del arrepentimiento de Bella, obviamente se llevaron el susto de sus vidas cuando se la encontraron frente a ellos luciendo una sonrisa, Nynphadora Tonks instintivamente la apunto con su varita mágica**

**- Ni te atrevas a acercarte un solo centímetro más Bellatrix porque no lo vamos a permitir – Le dijo amenazadoramente **

**Lupin también la amenazó pero cuando Bella abrió su boca para explicarlo todo, apareció ante ellos la oscura figura más temida y odiada por todos, Lord Voldemort, ahora recuperado del ataque de su horocrux **

**- Buen trabajo Bella – La felicitó**

**Ella esbozó una sonrisa fingida para agradarlo lo que incrementó el odio que sentían Harry y los Aurores por ella **

**- Aquí está de nuevo ante mí el niño que vivió **

**Tonks y Lupin se colocaron juntos frente a Harry para protegerlo**

**- Solo podrás llevártelo pasando por encima de nuestros cadáveres – Dijo Remus Lupin con la varita en ristre **

**- Pues que así sea – Respondió Voldemort con una macabra sonrisa en los labios **

**Y al decir esto profirió el letal conjuro que acabo con la vida de los dos Aurores, a Harry se le heló la sangre y sintió que los ojos se le inundaban de lágrimas y Bella que había presenciado ya muchas muertes e incluso había provocado algunas de ellas en su vida, se quedó allí pasmada contemplando con dolor los cuerpos de Nynphadora y Remus **

**Voldemort la miró extrañado**

**- ¿Qué te pasa? – Le preguntó con intriga**

**Ella comprendió que por mucho que le costara, aún debía actuar, si quería salvar la vida de Harry**

**- Nada señor – Negó con la cabeza – Es solo que yo quería matarlos **

**Harry, en un arrebato de rabia intentó atacar a Voldemort, pero éste lo desarmó con un simple movimiento de su mano y luego lo tomó por el rostro, apretando lo suficiente para infringirle daño**

**- Al fin te tengo en mi poder maldito mocoso – Le dijo mientras lo miraba con desprecio **

**Para sorpresa de Voldemort y de Bellatrix Harry ya no luchaba sino que se quedó allí resignado, Voldemort lo tomó por la mano y lo condujo al patio, donde estaban todos los demás **

**- ¡BASTA! – Gritó, con lo que la lluvia de hechizos cesaron de un lado y del otro **

**Ginny gritó al ver a Harry junto a Bellatrix y Voldemort y junto con Ron se disponía a ayudarlo, pero Dumbledore los detuvo a tiempo**

**- No, Él estará bien no se preocupen – Les dijo con su voz cargada de sabiduría **

**Pero Hermione, que no estaba junto a Dumbledore, también estaba horrorizada**

**- ¡Déjenlo en paz! – Gritó mientras se encaminaba hacia él **

**- Quédate dónde estás sangre sucia si no quieres acabar mal – Amenazó Voldemort apuntándola con la varita **

**Draco la sostuvo con fuerza para tratar de frenarla, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a ceder, así que reunió todas sus fuerzas y lo empujó, Draco cayó al piso y ella se acercó a Harry **

**- Hermione No – Gritaron Ron y Draco**

**Ella continuaba avanzando **

**- Suéltalo – Gritó la muchacha mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos al recordar todos los buenos momentos que había pasado junto al que consideraba su hermano**

**- Hermione por favor retrocede – Le suplicaba Harry **

**Voldemort al ver que ella no obedecía decidió actuar a su modo **

**- ¡Avada Kedabra! – Exclamó y el rayo de luz verde impactó contra el frágil cuerpo de la castaña dejándola sin vida **

**- Noooooo – Gritó Ron zafándose del agarre de Dumbledore **

**La tomó entre sus brazos y lloró amargamente, los demás habían palidecido, no imaginaban que algo así fuera a pasar, McGonagall se llevó las manos a la boca, Dumbledore palideció, Severus negaba con la cabeza y no dejaba de mirar a Bella, comenzaba a dudar de su palabra, al verla allí junto a su señor, Draco lloraba y Harry estaba desesperado**

**- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Preguntó Harry llorando con mucho dolor – Tú me quieres a mí, maldito ¡Mátame! Acaba conmigo y ya deja en paz a mis amigos**

**Voldemort lo apuntó también **

**- Pues eso es lo que voy a hacer **

**- Noooooo – Gritó Bella – No le haga daño señor **

**Todos miraron a la mortífaga con ojos desorbitados, creyendo que ella terminaría por pedirle que le otorgara el placer de matarlo ella misma, pero algo totalmente distinto ocurrió**

**- ¿Qué te pasa Bella? Me sorprendes ¿Tú también te pones en mi contra?**

**- ¡Ya Basta! – Respondió Bella entre lágrimas – Deténgase de una vez, ¿Qué rayos fue lo que le hizo este chico?**

**- Me ha dejado en ridículo todos estos años – Contestó Voldemort – Me arrebató mis poderes **

**- Pero no entiendo el porqué de ésta estúpida guerra**

**- Porque quiero un mundo sin Muggles ¿No entiendes eso? Y todo aquel que trate de impedírmelo terminará muerto, por eso quiero acabar con Potter, porque él es parte de esa escoria que ha deshonrado al mundo de la magia **

**- Pero ¿por qué odias tanto a los Muggles? – Preguntó Harry con rabia **

**- Porque mi padre era uno de ellos y no le importó dejar a mi madre sola conmigo en el vientre cuando se enteró que era una bruja, luego ella murió y me dejó completamente solo, Los Muggles siempre han sido los malos, así ha sido siempre, nos han odiado desde hace muchos años cuando nos quemaban en las hogueras – Exponía Voldemort con cierto dolor en el tono de la voz – Y yo terminé creciendo en un orfanato, abandonado, solo como una escoria **

**- ¿Pero acaso no recibió nunca afecto por parte de las personas de allí? – Preguntó Bellatrix **

**Voldemort comenzó a recordar los tiempos en que se llamaba Tom, cuando era apenas un niño, vio a una simpática monja anciana que lo acunaba entre sus brazos mientras le cantaba canciones, recordó a sus compañeros cuando le traían un pastel de cumpleaños y todos aquellos momentos que vivió allí, pero luego se arrepintió de su debilidad y en ese mismo instante vio a Harry, quería matarlo porque sabía que era el elegido para acabar con él y también por mero orgullo, tenía que terminar con lo que había comenzado hace muchos años, no era momento de echarse para atrás así que agitó su varita nuevamente**

**- ¡Avada Kedavra! – Exclamó nuevamente **

**Pero el hechizo no impactó sobre el cuerpo del muchacho porque Bellatrix hizo algo que nadie esperaba que hiciera, haciendo uso de sus excelentes reflejos empujó a Harry fuera de la línea de ataque y recibió el letal rayo de luz verde que la dejó sin vida **

**Voldemort al ver lo que había hecho se vio invadido por un inmenso e insoportable sentimiento de culpa y cayó de rodillas frente al cuerpo sin vida de la muchacha. Severus corrió hacia ella y la tomó entre sus brazos llorando desesperadamente, no podía creer que su Bella hubiese terminado así, peor aún no podía concebir que él estuviese reviviendo todo ese dolor que sintió una vez cuando perdió a su amada Lily. Narcisa y Draco se abrazaban a Lucius llorando amargamente **

**Harry y todos los demás contemplaban una escena desgarradora y casi inverosímil, el castillo estaba casi destruido, en el piso yacían varios cuerpos sin vida, entre ellos muchos amigos, y Severus Snape y Lord Voldemort estaban abatidos **

**- ¿Qué lograste con todo esto? – Le preguntó Severus a Voldemort en medio del llanto **

**Voldemort trató de acariciarla **

**- ¡No la toques! – Espetó Severus apartándola de su alcance **

**- Bella te amo, te amo – Decía mientras besaba sus inertes labios **

**En ese momento ocurrió algo maravilloso.**

**Voldemort tuvo un impulso de cerrar los ojos y también tuvo una visión.**

**Se vio a si mismo frente a una mujer muy joven, de hermosos ojos verdes y cabellos negros que le sonreía y que él comprendía que era su madre **

**- ¡Tom! – Lo llamaba – Hijo solo quiero decirte que te amo y que nunca te dejé solo, siempre permanecí a tu lado y jamás quise esto para ti**

**- El bajó la cabeza,estaba apenado **

** Ella lo tomó por la barbilla y le levantó la mirada**

** Él se sentía arrepentido, dolido, con un inmenso sentimiento de culpa que casi lo asfixiaba pero que aún no se atrevía a reconocer**

** - No te avergüences de lo que sientes – Volvió a hablar su madre – Pues es eso lo que te está salvando **

** Él sintió un dolor profundo en su pecho, luego en sus manos y después por todo su cuerpo, luego se suscitó en él una transformación, comenzó a crecerle el cabello y poco a poco fue adquiriendo una apariencia más humana **

** - ¿Que me está pasando? – Preguntó asustado - Estoy cambiando – Se respondió el mismo **

** - No solo eso, Te estás purificando – Le respondió su madre – Cometiste muchos errores, lo sé pero el buen Merlín que conoce tu corazón decidió darte una oportunidad y otorgarte un maravilloso poder que antes no poseías, úsalo bien y encontrarás el perdón **

** Todos los alumnos, mortifagos, Aurores y profesores incluyendo a Snape, miraban con ojos como platos a Voldemort que se retorcía en el piso, con los ojos cerrados y una apariencia humana, de pronto las convulsiones cesaron y él se miró las manos, las pasó por su cabello, por su nariz y así fue con ellas descubriendo su nueva apariencia. Dumbledore,dudoso se acercó a él**

** - Ten cuidado Albus – Le dijo McGonagall **

** - ¡Voldemort! – Lo llamó el anciano **

** - Por favor llámame Tom – Respondió éste, su tono de voz también había cambiado, ahora era sutil y hasta tierno **

** - Nada de lo que diga puede cambiar lo que hice – Continuó hablando Tom – Por eso solo voy a pasar a los hechos**

** Tom sabía muy bien cuál había sido ese poder que le habían otorgado, así que se dispuso a usarlo**

** - Severus por favor apártate – Le pidió amablemente **

** Pero Severus a pesar de notar el sorprendente cambio en la actitud de Voldemort, se negó a obedecerle, no quería soltar a Bella **

** - Severus por favor – Intervino Dumbledore – Suéltala y ven conmigo **

**Severus accedió por fin y entonces Tom se inclinó sobre el cuerpo, cerró los ojos y le acarició el rostro, inmediatamente una luz blanca incandescente emanó de sus manos y un momento después ella comenzó a moverse y a quejarse, había recuperado la vida. Severus corrió hacia ella, la abrazó y la besó, luego Tom hizo lo mismo con Hermione que también se incorporó con vida aunque un poco desorientada al igual que Bella, y también despertó de la muerte a Remus y a Nynphadora.**

**Los primeros rayos de sol ya estaban apareciendo en el firmamento y todos estaban ahora muy felices con lo que veían, Harry se le acercó, ahora sin miedo a Tom y le preguntó qué era lo que le había sucedido, él se lo explicó todo y Harry comprendió, luego se lo explicó a todos los presentes también para que no quedara más duda de que "El señor tenebroso" había dejado de existir dando paso a una nueva existencia completamente distinta y maravillosa.**

**Cuando ya el sol iluminaba el cielo por completo, entre todos, incluyendo a Tom y los ahora ex mortifagos repararon el castillo con la ayuda de sus varitas y de hechizos.**

**- ¿No es increíble todo esto? – Le preguntóSeverus a Bella **

**- Es sencillamente maravilloso – Respondió ella - pero lo que sí es increíble es lo que estoy a punto de decirte **

**- ¿Qué? – Preguntó éste con curiosidad **

**- Que te amo – Respondió Bella con una sonrisa**

**- Eso sí que es maravilloso, es más de lo que pedí – Respondió Severus dándose cuenta de que era la primera vez que ella le decía esas palabras **

**Todos se agrupaban en torno a Dumbledore que los llamaba junto a Tom, Bella y Snape también se acercaron **

**Ginny abrazaba y besaba a Harry **

**- ¿Interrumpo? – Preguntó Bella sonriéndoles- Harry ¿Me perdonas? – Preguntó Bella extendiéndole los brazos **

**Harry la abrazó sin dudarlo y pensó que era raro escuchar a Bellatrix pronunciar su nombre y mucho más estar en sus brazos **

**- Quiero decirles que estoy muy orgulloso de todas las personas que lucharon valientemente en esta guerra – Dijo con orgullo el anciano – Pero muy especialmente quiero reconocer públicamente el valor y la determinación de aquellos que decidieron optar por el buen camino, me refiero a la familia Malfoy, a Bellatrix y a Tom por supuesto – Dijo el anciano mientras los señalaba – Para ellos pido un fuerte aplauso para demostrarles que quien decide unirse al bien éste siempre le recompensa y lo recibe con los brazos abiertos**

**Todos aplaudían sonrientes **

**Era fantástico verlos así, todos felices y animados, los gemelos Weasley lanzaron sus mejores bengalas del doctor filbuster y ésta vez ni sus padres ni los profesores los reprendieron, Ron le preguntó a Hermione si quería ser su novia y ella aceptó gustosa.**

**La noche siguiente decidieron celebrar con un gran baile donde disfrutaron y se rieron muchísimo, y hubo muchas sorpresas porque mientras bailaban, Albus Dumbledore sorprendió a Minerva McGonagall cuando le pidió matrimonio, ella aceptó encantada **

**Draco se encontró muy a gusto conversando y bailando con lavender, descubriendo que estaba sintiendo una linda atracción por ella y Severus sorprendió a todos cuando en medio de la pista de baile detuvo la música y también le pidió matrimonio a Bella quien se arrojó a sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente en medio de las miradas atónitas **

**- Si aceptó – Dijo encantada **

**- ¡Wow! – Exclamó Remus – Nunca en mi vida me imaginé ver al Quejicus así **

**- La vida nunca deja de sorprendernos amigo mío nunca – Dijo Arthur sonriéndole**

**- Que extraño y maravilloso al mismo tiempo es ver al profesor Snape así verdad – Decía Harry a Ron Y Hermione señalando a Severus que reía con las travesuras que hacían Fred y George con las véngalas, asustando con los estallidos a algunas profesoras**

**- Si, tiene una linda sonrisa – Exclamó Hermione **

**Ron le dio un codazo cariñoso**

**- ¡Hey! Es la verdad – Rió ella **

**Neville también se hizo novio de Luna en aquella fiesta y los Malfoy estaban felices gozando de la amistad de Potter y de todos, dejando atrás su oscuro pasado **

**En los meses siguientes todos continuaron con sus vidas, inmensamente felices y ahora sin angustia ya que Ryddle se había hecho muy amigo de Harry y de todos los demás, quedó en Hogwarts como profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras junto con Snape y éste último estaba muy feliz junto a su ahora amada esposa Bellatrix Snape **

Fin

Espero que les haya agradado, aunque es mi primer Fic. Agradezco sus comentarios porfavor


End file.
